Harry Potter in The Dimensional Shift
by Isis78-13
Summary: Harry potter and the Gang are thrown into a situation where they are forced to view their other dimensions, their other selves. They need to learn from their "others" mistakes to save the world they are living in from completely destruction. Please read the authors note in the first page. M for content and bad words. Lots of pairings.
1. Authors Note

**Harry Potter in **

**THE DIMENSIONAL SHIFT**

~~~~ Authors note~

Hey everyone! Its been a while since I have written anything, well no that is not true. It has been a while since I have posted anything. It turns out my brain just does not want to focus on one story. I start writing one and then I am writing another! So I have decided to try this type of story.

The story is focused on one point, the gang plus some watching their other dimensional selves, and maybe even learning a few things.

Its going to be a romance/humor story, which may or not make sense in some parts, though I will try my best.

One warning, its going to have many different pairings, they will all work in their own world, but the pairing may or may not surprise you.

Its a work in progress and may not be finished for a while, if ever.

No this is not an original idea, but I have not read one like this one. So all the thanks to the bright mind who came up with this idea, being able to see your other selves is a very interesting topic!

The original owner of this idea is  u/2164997/Crossoverpairinglover who has written many stories. I am helplessly addicted to his story  s/8918000/20/Harry-Potter-Reads-the-Multiverse and I suggest you atleast take a peak at it!

If you happen to see one like this would you please let me know?

So anyway, that's just a warning, I hope you enjoy this story, and if not then please be nice when you diss it.

Thank you!

~ Isis


	2. The beginning

Hey everyone! Here is the first chapter, it just outlines why this is happening! :D

~Isis

Disclaimer: JK owns HP and Crosspairingslover owns the idea, I just bent both to my whims!

~~~~~~~ Chapter One, The beginning ~~~~~~~~

_Fade in to a blond girl staring into the soulless eyes of the creator._

"I am at your beck and call Amun." Luna said bowing deeply to the man with the feathered crown.

"Stand my Child." He spoke in perfect English although it was not his native tongue.

Luna stood straight looking into the eyes of The Creator. What she saw there stopped her blood cold.

"No!" She shouted in a strangled cry. "How do we stop this!"

The creator shook his head sadly, the ostrich feathers of his crown swaying slightly.

"There is nothing I can do my child." His sad eyes bore into Luna's.

She hung her head sadly, but a few moments later she raised it and looked back into his eyes.

"But I can." She said simply, picking up his hidden meaning. Amun nodded his head. "What will you have me do my Father?" She said with confidence.

"Show them." He said simply before leaving the world of the living.

Luna shut her eyes and took a deep breath before slowly walking to her house, thinking of all the things she had to do before her mission could come into play.

~~~~~~ Two Weeks Later ~~~

All was quiet in Hogwarts. The ghosts were away for the summer, the paintings were basking in the silence of the empty halls, even Hogwarts herself was at peace. But, like all things, the silence came to an abrupt, unpleasant end.

The ceiling of the great hall, once a mirror of the cloudy blue sky outside, opened up and sent a few dozen people flailing to the stone floor below.

Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Umbridge, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Tom Riddle, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Dan Granger, Emma Granger, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom all landed with a thud in brown stuffed chairs that appeared out of thin air.

"What are these!" Lucius snarled feeling the soft leather under him.

"Where are we is the better Question!" Dan Granger said from his chair.

Everyone looked around noticing for the first time the groups they were in, and the fact they were wandless. Dumbledore, Voldemort, Severus and Lucius all tried blasting the dome around them with their wandless magic only to find that it failed. They could not draw one ounce of magic from their core.

Severus reached inside himself to feel her core, making sure they did indeed have magic, it was just blocked off from him.

"What is this!" Voldemort hissed.

Everyone else in the hall stood wide eyed, making note of each person and where they stood. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus, Sirius, Severus, Lucius and Bill all sat where the head table once sat, interestingly enough Dumbledore was in his own bubble. Sirius and Remus shared a bubble, where they embraced each other like the old friends they were. Lucius and Severus shared a bubble, both just shared a look of disgust at the show of affection from the two Gryffs beside them. Bill and Minerva shared a quick yet brief embrace in the bubble they shared. Voldemort, Bella, and Umbridge all had separate bubbles by the HufflePuff table. Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny and the Twins all shared a bubble by the Ravenclaw table. Narcissa, Dan, Emma, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Daphne, Pansy, Blaise, Theodore, Neville, and Luna all shared one large bubble between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables.

The large group wondered why they had so many in their bubble where everyone else had either one other or no one else at all in their bubbles, minus the Weasley family.

"Why is Bill all the way over there!" Molly cried in fear once she noticed her eldest son so far away from her.

Before anyone could answer a lightning bolt shot through the room, followed by a loud clap of thunder. Once the light was gone a figure soon in its place. He stood taller than Hagrid, was only wearing a loincloth and a crown made out of ostrich feathers, in one hand he held an ankh, the other hung free at his side as he stood before them.

"Oh my." Neville whimpered looking up at the figure before them.

"Bloody Hell!" Hermione gasped. "That is Amun-Re"

"Language Hermione!" Her mother mumbled looking over the figure with a critical eye. "I do believe you are right. But we can not be sure, as you know Amun was invisible to those he created."

"Yes, but showed himself under the name Amun-Re, always wearing a crown of ostrich feathers." Hermione contradicted.

"True darling." Emma agreed once again studying the God.

"We could just ask him." Luna pipped in.

The God gave Luna a small smile, causing the female Grangers to gasp in disbelief.

"Many thanks my child." Amun said, his strong voice caressing each one of them. "I am indeed Amun, or Amun-Re as Miss Granger stated." Hermione blushed and looked down, happily embarrassed at praise from a God.

"Why are you here?" Dumbledore inquired after a short silence, he had a feeling that Gods did not show up just for the fun of it.

"I am here to show you the error of your ways." Amun called looking at each and every one of them. "I am here to show you all the alternate yous, hoping you will gain enough knowledge to save yourselves and this universe from a most unpleasant fate."

Almost everyone gasped, fear shooting through them.

"What errors." Voldemort spoke for the first time, anger and arrogance in his voice. "I can not make errors."

Amun looked at him in disgust before turning back to the room at large. "You will all perish, taking this world with you if you do not learn and change the way you are going. With creatures like Him" Amun pointed at the snake like Voldemort. "in control of this world, your universe will be no more."

"How do we fix it?" McGonogall cried in alarm.

Amun turned kind eyes on her. "By watching and learning from your other dimensions, your other selves."

The all nodded at his words while behind him a large white cloth was pulled tight from ceiling to floor.

"You are all in a magical void. Nothing will move in here, you will not age, you will not tire, your body will need nothing." He said taking in everyone. "I will check in on you from time to time, but other then that you are on your own. Get comfortable, you are here until you choose to change or perish." he faded out of sight with the last word.

"Did he say Perish!" Daphne gasped in horror.

Everyone around nodded with dumbstruck looks.

Luna pulled her chair closer to Neville's, surprised at the ease in which she was able to accomplish that feat, before snuggling down and laying her head on his arm. Everyone followed suit and choose seats, moving them closer to little groups inside the larger group.

"I wonder what universe will be first." Hermione mumbled taking a seat between her parents and Harry.

"You never know Hermione." Luna said from the other side of Harry.

The cloth in front of them jumped to life, cutting off whatever people were going to say, as one by one they were riveted by the picture.

~~~~ End chapter ~~~

So... What do you think so far?

~Isis


	3. Hermione Harry 1

Hey guys! Here is the second chapter, and the first Dimension. Like all my stories it is a tad out there sexual wise so please be warned.

Tell me what you think!

~ Isis

Key to lettering:

**Bold Lettering - Other dimension**

_Italic Lettering - Thoughts _

Normal lettering - This dimension.

**Bolt Underlined lettering - Amun cutting into the screen.**

~~~~ Chapter 2 Harry Potter and Hermione Granger ~~~

**Harry Potter was just entering his fifth year, the last four were filled with death, despair and just a little bit of rule breaking. **

**At this very moment he was sitting with his best friend Hermione Granger, his brother in crime Neville Longbottom and his friend Ron Weasley. They were making their way to Hogwarts on the red steam powered train, trying not to dwell on the disaster that was last year.**

"Hey!" Ron shouted looking at Harry in betrayal. "I am your best friend!"

"Apparently not in this world weasle." Draco scoffed from his corner of the bubble.

Ron growled at him but said nothing.

"**So who do you think will be teaching DADA this year?" Harry questioned before taking about out of some pastry puff, leaving a few crumbs on his face.**

"**Not sure. Hopefully someone good." Neville answered with a shrug. **

"When do we ever have anyone good?" Daphne grumbled.

"We did have one good one." Blaise answered reluctantly.

"**I just hope it is not Snape." Ron said in disgust while shoving a few, still hopping, chocolate frogs into the tavern that was his mouth. **

**Hermione scrunched her nose in disgust at the show Ron was putting on while she absentmindedly wiped the crumbs from Harry's chin, giving him a peck on the check as well. **

"Awww." Most of the girls gushed.

The younger males snickered, some secretly jealous at the affection.

"**His name is Professor Snape." She chided gently taking a chocolate covered strawberry for herself and savoring it. **

"**I don't understand why you like him." Ron shot back a bit of chocolate drool running down his chin to splat on his shirt. **

"That... Is... Disgusting." Severus shivered sitting back as far as possible in his comfy chair.

Everyone else agreed, though some not missing the fact that the 'evil potions master' was being defended, by the 'Gryffindor Princess no less.'

**Hermione shivered in disgust, as did Neville and Harry. **

"**He really is not that bad Ron." Neville said looking away from the pig like human in front of them. "He is a good teacher and only takes points off you because you can't follow directions."**

"Alright this really is an alternate dimension. There is no way Longbottom would stick up for me!" Severus hissed.

**Ron glared at Neville.**

"**He is right Nev. Snape just singled you out for some reason." Harry shrugged before placing an arm around Hermione, pulling her closer to his side. **

"This may be the first time ever." Mumbled Neville. "But I actually agree with Professor Snape. This is crazy."

"That is not what I said Longbottom." Severus sneered.

"Close enough." Neville said under his breath causing those near him to laugh and Severus to glare at the back of his head.

**Ron just glared at all of them. "What is there a greasy dungeon bat fan club now!" he snarled standing up.**

"**Actually." Said Hermione. "Some of the girls in the Nightingale Club are thinking about starting one. You know when he comes down for breakfast fresh out of the shower, his hair is not greasy and he is very attractive. His voice alone can make some girls orgasim." she finished with a smirk as Ron threw up his hands in disgust before leaving the compartment. **

"**Is there really a fan club?" Neville ask with a chuckle. **

"NO." Severus shouted standing up. "There is no fan club! I forbid it."

Several students cowered from his anger.

"**Yes. Lavender is the President, Parvati the Co-President." Hermione shrugged.**

"**And what do you think about him?" Harry asked running his fingers along the exposed skin of her chest.**

"**I find him rather attractive. His nose alone could do wonders to a girl." Hermione sighed leaning into Harrys touch.**

Severus had a look of horror on his face, while Hermione was a vibrant red, looking between Harry and Severus in horror.

**Neville shook his head at the display before him. To say those two were private in their romance was like saying Voldemort was a rabbit. In fact Neville knew first hand that Hermione had no problem going down on Harry, anywhere anytime.**

"Fools! I am no rabbit!" Voldemort snarled while Bellatrix glared at them all.

"Wait." Ron broke the glare. "What does going down mean?"

Several students palmed their heads while some looked at Hermione in a whole new light.

**Once she attempted it in the great hall, during dinner time. The only problem, it was not Harry she found, but Neville. It turned out that Harry had the same thought, and while she was sucking Neville, Harry was underneath her.**

"Mrs. Granger!" Minerva shouted in horror.

"That is not me!" Hermione sputtered. "I have never..."

**Now don't think that they allowed just anyone into their private time. Neville, Luna and the Twins were the only ones so far, and the duo had no plans of adding anymore. **

Luna looked between Neville, Harry and Hermione with interest.

**Harrys hand snuck down Hermione shirt, running a light finger over the silk of her bra when the compartment door was flung open. The trio shot to their feet, wands at the ready, without any delay. **

"Thats a kill joy." Draco sighed.

"**What are you doing here." Harry hissed pushing Hermione behind him. **

"**Showing mudbloods and half breeds their place!" Hissed Pansy Parkinson.**

"Me!" Pansy shrieked, taking herself in with a whole new light.

"**Why don't you run along and find your two toys. We have no desire to see your ugly pig face." Neville hissed his wand never wavering. **

**Pansy's face twisted into a dark look, "Don't forget who your betters are traitor!" She hissed wand pointed at Harry. **

"**Run along home little girl, before we hex you." Harry hissed eyes narrowing.**

"**Wouldn't want you to ruin that pretty face of yours." Hermione prodded from behind the two boys. "Oh wait, it is already ruined. Someone must have got to you before us. Pitty." She said in mock disappointment. **

"Wow Granger, you are a bitch!" Daphne said in shock.

"NOT ME!" Hermione shouted back.

"**Crucio!" Pansy screamed. **

Gasps rung out through the hall.

**With such tight quarters the trio were not able to avoid the spell as well as they hopped. It hit Harry in the arm, bringing him to his knees. This gave Hermione and Neville the distraction they needed to stupify and bind Perkinson. **

"**Man I really wish that spell was illegal still." Harry groaned standing up shakily once the spell was lifted. **

"What!" Half of the hall shouted in horror.

"I wonder if that can happen here." Voldemort pondered while Bellatrax was looking like Christmas was worth it.

"**I know." Sighed Neville, "I think it is great that there is a cure for the mental damage it causes, and that it has shown the world that muggles do have some good intentions, but the nerve damage and pain that spell causes... well.. " Neville shuttered.**

**Neville's parents were healed when Hermione and Luna suggested to have someone from the muggle world look at them. The muggles had things that wizards didn't, and could see inside the brain of a human, figuring out what was wrong, and even sometimes how to fix it.**

"I never thought of that." Neville muttered looking conflicted.

"It would be worth a chance Nev." Hermione said gripping his hand. "I don't know why i haven't thought of it before, but they may be able to help. You will just have to see if the magic interferes.

**Hermione winced as she took some chocolate from her bag, feeding it to Harry. "Tonight I will give you a rubdown with my special oil Love." She whispered sitting with Neville. **

**After the crucio curse no one would want to be touched for a few hours. The pain was just to much. Chocolate helped a lot, and Hermione had worked on an oil based potion to help serve the nerves, cutting down the healing time to just a few hours. **

"An oil based potion." Severus muttered looking thoughtful. "That may actually work.

**Neville sighed and looked at the compartment door. "I wish Luna would get here. I know she has her prefect duties, but I miss her." **

**Hermione patted his hand "Would you like me to see where she is? Ask her how long she will be?" **

**Hermione and Luna, ever the brains of the foursome had taken to doing some rather interesting magical experiments on themselves. They wanted to see how the dark mark worked, were looking for a way to remove it. While they had figured out how it worked, how to duplicate it, and how to change it to be more user friendly, aka not sucking the magic out of those branded with it. **

"Would you girls mind trying that in this realm?" Dumbledore spoke up causing Voldemort to hiss in displeasure.

Hermione and Luna shared a look before shrugging. "We need a test subject." Hermione answered back

"Any volunteers?" Luna poked her two sense in.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at the four marked followers in the room, daring them to volunteer. No one did.

**The girls had managed to link themselves together during this process, and give themselves markings of their own. Luna had a unicorn on her right hip while Hermione had a pegasus on her left hip. **

Severus snorted. "Only you two could mess up while having a magical breakthrough."

The girls glared at him.

**Neville nodded his head. "Yes please."**

"**I still can't believe you managed to mark yourselves." Harry mumbled before letting a shiver run through him. With the crucio it was always better to embrace the aftershocks not fight them. **

**Hermione rolled her eyes, having heard this a million times, before opening the connection with Luna in her mind. **

"_**Hey girl, how close are you to being done? Neville wants a quickie before Hogwarts." Hermione asked once she felt the connection catch.**_

"_**Will you two be joining us yet?" Luna questioned back.**_

**Hermione and Harry had been invited by Luna and Neville to join them in a little romance time last year, after Hermione had gone down on Neville. **

"Sharlitons!" Molly hissed.

"There is nothing wrong with a good foursome" Lucius smirked at Molly's outrageous look.

"_**Not this time, but I was thinking that next week we could sneak up to the double R and act out that dream we had the other night." Hermione answered excitedly. **_

**Ever since the link the girls had shared everything in their sleeping states. The connection only staying closed if they actively closed it, which they tried to do to give the other the illusion of privacy. **

"_**Oh that would be awesome!" Luna squealed with a mental clap.**_

**Hermione winced causing the boys to stiffen. She waved them off and they both relaxed.**

"_**See you soon!" Hermione said cutting off the link once more. **_

"**She is just exiting the 2nd car, should be here shortly." Hermione said happily moving over to sit with Harry once again, being careful not to touch him.**

"**Why did you wince?" Neville asked not taking his eyes from the door **

"**Luna squealed." Hermione said wincing again. **

**The boys let out a chuckle as the door opened, revealing Luna. She quickly pounced on Neville, knocking them both to the seat, while proceeding to kiss him for all she was worth. **

**Hermione and Harry shared a heated glance as they watched Neville's hand slide up Lunas skirt. **

"**All right you two knock it off." Harry pleaded watching Neville pull the back of Luna's skirt up, exposing her bare bottom. **

"Most of the boys in the hall moved forward, the weasley twins being the most obvious about it

"I have a nice butt!" Luna chimed in with a happy clap and a small jump.

**Neville and Luna broke away at the desperation in Harry's voice. Luna took stock of Harry before shooting a look at Hermione making the brunet hang her head **

"**I am sorry Harry I was not aware of your time under the curse until now." She nodded sadly at Harry. **

"**Its okay Luna. You and Nev are just making me aware of what I can not have right now, or I would willingly let you two continue, maybe even join you." Harry finished with a wink.**

"Harry!" Molly shouted from her doom, tears in her eyes at the betrayal.

The wins and, oddly enough, Charlie were looking at him like they wanted to trade places with him.

**Large smiles grew on the girls faces and the boys looked at the questioningly.**

"**Well actually." Started Hermione.**

"**We have planned for just that very thing to happen." Finished Luna.**

**The jaws on both boys dropped, eyes glazing over causing the girls to giggle.**

"**You know if you leave your mouth like that." Luna said in a singsong voice**

"**You may catch something you don't want." Hermione giggled.**

"**Like wracksports!" Luna said bouncing in her seat.**

"They sound like the twins!" Bill said with a laugh.

**The boys instantly closed their mouths taking deep breaths as they came away from their fantasy world. **

"**When?" They asked in creepy unison. **

**The girls just giggled and shook their heads. "Its a surprise." It was their turn to talk in creepy unison. **

Everyone jumped as the voice of Amun rang out through the hall

**And now its time to fast forward. You have seen the relationship between the friends, the bonds, and know some of what is going on in this world. It is the closest world to yours, all the people that are dead in your world are dead in this world. The only difference is that world is more open to muggles and a few more curses are legal.**

~~~~~~~~ End Chapter ~~~~~~

So what do you guys think?


	4. Harry Hermione 2

Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter! Let me know what you think!

~Isis

p.s. Key Disclaimer all of the above same as last time.

Special thanks again to CrossParingsLover for granting me permission to use this idea and to bend it to my whims!

~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2 Hermione + Harry ~~~~~~~

**It was approaching Christmas and the four friends were trying to work out a schedule so that every family could be visited. **

"**I wish we could just have them all get together." Harry mumbled. **

"**Harry you know Sirius is wanted, while Luna's father would have no problem with that Mrs. Longbottom would." Hermione admonished lightly. **

"**I know. But it is so much moving around and with Umbritch using blood quills and being a bitch it doesn't leave much time for relaxing." Harry sighed. **

"You little demon!" Umbridge hissed to the laughter of everyone else.

"Nice one Harry!" The Weasley twins shouted across the hall.

"**I know darling." Hermione said with sympathy running a soothing hands across the scars on the back of his hand. **

"**What if he came in dog form?" Luna asked merrily her bell earrings chiming with every shake of her head. **

**Harry looked to Neville "Your gram won't mind?" he questioned.**

"She doesn't like dogs." Neville muttered with a shake of head at Harry's question.

**Neville shook his head. "I don't think she will. But who's dog is he going to be?"**

"**I can have dad say Sirius is his." Hermione volunteered. "But then my parents will want to be let in on the secret. **

"**How do you think they will cope with that?" Harry questioned. **

**Hermione shrugged "There is only one way to find out."**

**Hermione, Neville, Harry and Luna all apperated into the Grangers backyard garden the evening of the 21st. Sirius had made his own way there and was waiting beside the fence. **

"Hey! I have seen that dog in Hogsmead!" Ginny pipped up looking at Sirius black at the head table.

"Unregistered?" Minerva questioned.

Sirius and Remus just nodded turning back to the screen.

"**Sirius." Harry whispered his eyes shining with happiness. It had been a while since the two had seen each other. Sirius could not change his form so settled on jumping on Harry, giving him a dog slobber bath in the process. **

**The other three smiled at the scene for a few more moments before Hermione ushered everyone inside. **

"Awwww." The female population sighed at the emotional display.

**Once everyone had tea, provided by the lovely Mrs. Granger, and were seated comfortably Harry started the tail, with Hermione, Neville and Luna pitching in with their two cents at random intervals. **

**At the end of the tail the Grangers were silently looking at each other, communicating without words in their own way. This made the teens and Sirius a little uneasy, they could not read how the two Grangers were reacting to this news. **

"Are they reading each others mind?" Daphne asked watching the couple closely.

"No." Dan answered from beside Emma. "We have just been married a long time and understand what and how the other thinks." Emma kissed his cheek in response to his answer.

**After several moments of silence Dan looked at the kids, and Sirius. **

"**Well if we are going to have a dog, he is going to be living with us from now on." Dan began. **

"**He will be clean, fed, and have his very own room." Emma finished with a smile.**

**Harry's face lit up like a light and Sirius transformed into a man, thanking the two wholeheartedly. **

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs Granger." Sirius said to the couple with tears in his eyes.

"We would do it again in a heartbeat." Emma said after a quick look at her Husband.

**The group finished the evening with a nice meal before Neville and Luna said it was time to go. **

**The teens stood up and hugged the adults, everyone exchanging loving goodbyes before they were interrupted when the front door flew into the room with a bang.**

Screams rang out throughout the hall as a few people pushed themselves back in their chairs.

Voldemort and Bella had looks of glee on their faces at this new development.

**Several death eaters poured into the house, cutting off every exit from the living room before the people even had time to react. **

"**What is the meaning of this!" Dann shouted while standing protectively in front of his wife. He noticed out of the corner of his eye how the two young boys were standing in front of their witches while Sirius stood beside him. **

Luna and Hermione both kissed Neville and Harry, respectively, on the cheek in thanks. Causing both to blush. Dan noticed this and gave Harry an evil "father" glare. Harry shrank back in his seat before tearing his eyes back to the screen.

"**Well well well." A sickening voice cut through the crowd of death eaters.**

**Harry and Hermione exchanged glances with Neville and Luna. They knew that voice. No one answered the females questions though, all were standing rigidly waiting for the death eaters to make the first move. **

Bella giggled in excitement from her corner of the hall causing most to inch away from her, even though they were all 'safely' encased in their bubbles.

"**Oh how rude." She huffed. **

"**Enough of this Bella." A male voice cut through her while he stepped forward. "The dark lord wants the females that it. the others are to live" **

"Really!" Harry asked in shock. "He doesn't want me!?"

"Full of yourself aren't you Potter?" Severus snarked.

Harry glared back at him, as did several other people.

**Bella huffed. "Thats no fun. I wanted to play." she whined with a stomp of her foot.**

**Harry and Neville stiffened, fear coursing through their veins.**

"Pansies." Draco chuckled under his breath, secretly glad he was not there.

"**What do you want with us?" Hermione snarled.**

"**Why I thought you would have figured it out now my dear. After all you are the brightest witch of your age. Oh wait you are only so bright because of your link to Mrs Lovegood here." The death eater hissed eyes narrowing behind his mask.**

"**Actually." Luna said with a cheery voice. "Hermione was smart before we linked, now we are both geniuses!" **

"**Shut up." Another death eater snarled. "Just come willingly and we won't hurt anyone else!"**

Half the hall snorted at this remark while the other half narrowed their eyes in suspicion.

**The group of teens snorted. **

"**At least show us your faces." Hermione shot back. "Or are you too scared to come out of hiding?" **

**The death eaters hissed, several of them taking off their masks, showing their identity.**

"FOOLS!" Bella hissed! "Being taken in by a child!"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at Severus and Lucius. They both shifted away uncomfortably.

"**Fools!" Bella hissed "Now we have to kill them all!"**

**Lucius Malfoy and the other male who had spoken both hissed in displeasure at this before starting in on Bella. **

**While the death eaters were arguing the group took stock of who was there, making up a game plan as well.**

Lucius stood with his mouth hanging wide open at the mistake of their 'others'.

Voldemort hissed at them in displeasure.

"**Sirius." Harry whispered getting his uncles attention. "Get them out of here!" he said pointing to the two Grangers. Sirius nodded his head in understanding.**

"**There are too many of them Harry." Neville whispered taking in the ten death eaters surrounding them. Harry nodded grimly. **

"**We just have to distract them long enough to get away." He answered with determined eyes. **

"**Hermione and I will take this half if you two can focus on that half." he indicated with his head just before the death eaters turned back to the group.**

"Finally Fools!" Voldemort hissed.

"Not to bad of a plan, but will also put yourselves in unnecessary risk." Dan said critically eyeing the battle before.

"**Its a pitty more pureblood will have to be split tonight." Lucius sighed sadly.**

"**Now surrender, hand over the girls, and you will all die peacefully." The other male said.**

**Bella swirled her wand gleefully, hoping that surrender would not come. She wanted to hex them all, torture them slowly, watch the life drain out of their eyes. **

**The Death Eaters waited three seconds, no one moved, before Lucius laughed. **

"**Oh Gryffindors, how they do like to be brave. Foolishly so." The blonde smirked. "Remember the girls must live! The dark lord wants them!" he hissed.**

"Oh how true!" Lucius and Severus said in creepy unison.

Minerva and her cubs growled in displeasure while the snakes smirked in glee at the put down.

**The spell fire started with a loud bang as Harry blasted a death eater into a wall.**

**Hermione was next firing a cutting curse at another one. It seemed as though this group were not the best of fighters, as one after one their side went down, leaving only Bella to be dealt with.**

"Wow." Harry spoke. "That seemed way too easy." Everyone else nodded even Bella who was looking slightly sick about the ease in which her team was dispatched. Though the fact she was the last standing made her somewhat happy.

**She had not fired any spells, just simply moved out of harms way waiting until it was just two of them against her. Oh how she wanted to hear them scream.**

'Just like me.' She thought smugly.

**Luna and Neville were not doing as well as the other two. They had downed three but the two males still remained. Lucius Malfoy and the other unknown male. **

**Luna sidestepped a green spell easily while sending several cutting spells at the unknown male. **

**Neville was having one heck of a time with Lucius. It seemed the blond was not all talk, he could fight, and darn well. Spells were fired in rapid succession not giving Neville a chance to cast his own as he dodged, jumped, and spun around the multi colored lights.**

Lucius smirked smugly pleased with his prowess.

"**This is getting us nowhere!" Neville panted once he was in hearing range of Luna. **

**She quickly look at him while sliding under a dangerous purple light. **

"**I know." She hissed back.**

"**Sirius got the Grangers out?" Neville asked dancing around a few different sickly colored lights. **

"**I don't know!" Luna hissed back just before a red light hit her arms, leaving a deep gouge and a train of red as her blood was spilt.**

Neville's face grew pale. "What a stupid mistake." he whispered.

"Its okay Nev it happens." Luna said simply with a kiss on the cheek.

"**FOOL." Lucius shouted at the unknown death eater while turning his wand away from the teens. **

**Neville and Luna shared startled glances as the spell fire was lifted off them. They watched for two precious seconds as the two death eaters fought before shaking themselves out of their shock.**

Everyones mouth dropped, even Voldemorts, as Lucius of that realm stopped focusing on the person he was supposed to be capturing to turn on his team mate.

"I would never." Lucius said appalled.

**They looked around to see Sirius outside taking down the fence with Dan and Emma hiding behind a rose bush. Harry and Hermione had their hands full dancing through Bella's spells with difficulty. **

**Hermione's blood was the next drawn as a red light grazed her cheek leaving a small cut in its wake. **

**Luna ground her teeth. "We need to start getting everyone outside, its the only way we have a chance!" She hissed.**

"**We just need to get them turned around." Neville answered. **

**With a nod Neville started firing at Bella while Luna hid behind him opening the connection to Hermione fully.**

"_**Luna!" Hermione gasped once the connection took. **_

"_**We need to switch your places. Nevilles taken this side, try to get you and Harry so your back faces the Garden. Sirius is waiting for us." Luna said hurriedly.**_

"_**Got it." Hermione said closing the connection off once more.**_

"That is rather useful." Hermione mumbled as Luna nodded.

**Hermione, Luna and Neville managed to push Bella back into the house and get Harry where they wanted him. At that moment Lucius, who had killed Mr. Unknown joined Bella with a hiss.**

"**We need to finish this!" Lucius hollered at Bella. "Stop messing around."**

**The teens had finally made it to the back garden.**

"**Messing around." Bella hissed at him her wand swinging around towards Lucius in her anger. **

Bella gasped and let out a strangled scream "What are you doing you stupid idiot!" She screamed at her other self.

"Not one of my death eaters is worthy in this realm!" Voldemort hissed his eyes narrowing in displeasure.

"**Yes!" He hissed back.**

**Bella shot a Crucio at him causing him to fall to the ground in pain.**

"**Run!" Hissed Harry taking his chance. **

**The teens ran to the open fence joining Sirius and the Granger Parents. **

"**I can't apparate." Sirius whispered frantically. **

"Why can't he?" Dan asked.

"No wand is my guess." Remus answered.

"**Its fine." Harry gasped. **

**Luna grabbed Sirius and spun away, shouting out to meet them at her house before she was gone.**

**That shout caused Bella to turn around. "NO!" She shouted shouting more spells at the group.**

**Neville grabbed the arm of Emma and spun them away while Harry and Hermione distracted Bella.**

"**Get your dad!" Harry yelled diving in a bush to get away from the green light. **

**Hermione hesitated not wanting to leave Harry behind. That was all it took. Bella stole her chance with a glee filled face. The green light hit Dan square in the chest. **

**Hermione watched in slow motion as her fathers eyes widened, his body soaring out as the impact threw him. **

"**DADDY." Hermione cried in anguish.**

Emma screamed grabbing her husband with all her might while Hermione fell from her chair in silent despair, eyes riveted to the screen.

No one spoke as Hermione's other self broke down in despair. A few shifted uncomfortably shifting in their seats at the scene.

**Harry took his chance and dove at Hermione as she dove at her father. Harry caught her mid air and twisted them around. They were gone before they hit the ground. **

**Bella screamed in outrage aiming her wand and anger as the gasping, bleeding Lucius on the ground.**

"**THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" She screamed before blasting him with a green light. She disappeared without a sound. **

"Wow." Lucius said startled.

Bella cackled gleefully while Voldemort sent him a killer look.

**Harry and Hermione landed with a hard thud in the green grass of Lovegood Palace. **

**Hermiones anguished sobs could be heard by those around them. **

**As you all know, these other worlds are being shown to you so that you may find your mistakes and fix them now before your world can be destroyed. Even the smallest of errors can lead to death. As you have seen.**

Amun's voice broke through the shocked silence of the room, giving everyone here something to think about.

~~ END CHAPTER ~~~

So. Thoughts?

~Isis


	5. Harry Hermione 3

Hey everyone! I was not planning on getting this in tonight, it is late in my neck of the world, but I couldn't help but get caught up in the writing. So tell me what you think please!

~Isis

~~~~~~~~ CHAPTER 3 Harry and Hermione ~~~~~

**Xeno had run from the house the moment his daughter and her black haired friend appeared on the lawn. He took in her blood soaked arm in one sweep before pulling out his wand and starting the healing process.**

**In the time it took him to reach Luna two more people appeared beside her. Xeno recognized one of them as Neville Longbottom, his daughters love interest. The other one looked vaguely like Hermione. **

**Xena patched Lunas arm quickly before taking in the other three.**

"**Anyone else hurt?" He asked his eyes serious.**

**Everyone shook their heads. **

"**Hermione, Harry and Dan should be coming shortly." Luna answered looking into the sky.**

A few people shivered and Dan shook his head sadly his wife still holding onto his hand in a painful grip while his daughter kneeled eyes still transfixed on the screen.

**Everyone waiting in silence for a few moments, nervous looks passed between them all. **

**Suddenly Luna screamed clutching her head. Everyone jumped in surprise, Neville and Xeno taking a step towards her. **

Everyone in the hall jumped in surprise at the sudden sound, eyes bulging in surprise.

**Her groan of "Hermione" was met with a thud as two more bodies appeared in the grass.**

**Everyone froze as the panfulled cried reached their ears. **

Winces went around the hall as the anguish consumed their earbuds once again.

**It had taken three hours for the Order of the Phoenix to contact the palace with a report. The Aurors had just finished processing the scene. Three were dead. Theodore Nott Sr., who the group guessed was the unknown death eater, Lucius Malfoy, this name surprised some in the group, and Dan Granger. **

"Three hours!" Dumbledore gasped completely shocked at the length of time it took to check in on the victims.

Theodore shook his head sadly wincing at the name of his father, he had known who it was the moment he had seen him, but to have everyone know now was a little nerve racking.

**Hermione and Emma clung to each other as silent tears fell down their face. They had been in morning three hours now and had lost their voices. **

**Harry stood behind the pair on the couch fighting with his grief while trying his best to comfort them.**

**Neville has a tearful Luna in his arms on the floor in front of Hermione and Emma. Ever since the bond had formed, Luna had been a permanent fixture in the Granger house. With Xeno often off exploring the world Luna had stayed over many times, getting very close to the family. She saw Dan and Emma as second parents, the loss hurt her as much as the other two. Sirius was back in his dog form sitting with his head on Emmas lap.**

"I can see that." Neville muttered while Harry nodded in agreement.

**Xeno stood with his head in the green fire, yelling at whoever was on the other side. Right now no one cared to guess. **

**After another few heated words Xeno pulled his head out of the fire and sighed in frustration.**

"**They want your side of the story." He said in anger. "They are on their way and will not take no for an answer." **

**The group looked at him, all showing different emotions. **

"**They can't wait!" Harry said angrily while starting to pace. **

a few snorts rang out throughout the hall at that, in most opinions, silly question.

**Xeno shook his head. "They don't want to give you time to match up your stories apparently." Frustration and astonishment laced his words. "Its not like it has been three hours."**

**Everyone grew silent after that, waiting for the aurors to get there.**

"Really." Bill muttered. "If they wanted to collaborate their storied they would have done so during the first hours!"

Molly gave her son a piercing look for his cheek but he neither noticed nor cared.

**Christmas was a silent affair with the group still in mourning. Because of the disaster Xeno and Mrs. Longbottom had been brought in on the secret. Mrs. Longbottom took a little bit of convincing, and a bit of veritaserum, to agree to Sirius's story. Once everyone was brought up to speed it was decided that it would be better to put up a united front.**

"United is better." Someone quipped happily, though with everyone's eyes on the screen no one took a notice of who.

**Xeno opened his home to Emma and Sirius to stay until they could find their own place, "It is a Palace after all." his final words convincing them to stay.**

**The kids were going to stay until the end of christmas break, Lady longbottom being able to join them whenever.**

**As Sirius was Emma's dog, per the tale told to the aurors, they shared a little two bedroom suite in the guest wing. Hermione and Harry shared a suite beside them. Luna shared her suite with Neville in the main wing.**

Dan glared at Harry, Sirius and Neville in turn. His wife, daughter and bond daughter were in their hands.

The boys, and Sirius shrunk back under his glare.

Luna giggled, Hermione, now out of her trance and in her fathers arms rolled her eyes while Emma looked at Sirius thoughtfully before turning back to her husband.

**Christmas and then new years past by in a blur to the group. No one wanted to celebrate too much with a loss of life so fresh. Everyone blamed themselves for one thing or another. **

**The day before they were due back to Hogwarts saw a real breakthrough in the group though.**

**Emma was sitting beside the pond in an enchanted meadow. This meadow was special in its enchantments, no matter the weather the meadow was sunny warm and had a soft lilac breeze wafting through the tall grass. It also think about their emotions and speak about them to a person they trusted.**

"Hmmm." Never said thoughtfully. "That would be very nice to have around the palace."

Hermione looked at Luna and agreed. It would be useful, scary, but useful.

**Sirius jogged over to Emma tail and head low.**

**Emma smiled sadly at him. "It is always easier to talk to you in this form." she stated with a light pet on his head.**

"Lilly used to say the same thing." Sirius said with a small smile. "I couldn't replay with stupid words while in dog form."

Remus nodded "Yes you were always easier to take seriously when you were not Sirius."

Sirius looked at Remus scathingly "No. Just no."

**Sirius lay beside her, placing his head in her lap as she continued to run a gentle hand over his soft fur.**

"You had better not do it with my mom Sirius!" Hermione hissed. "Especially when my father just died!"

Sirius looked between her and Dan. Fearfully he held up his hands. "It... I... Comfort! Thats all!" he stuttered to Emmas delight.

**"I just don't know what to do anymore." she whispered after a few moments of silence. "Dan and I always talked about what the other would do if the unthinkable happened."**

**Sirius whined as a few tears ran down her pale cheeks.**

**"We always said the other would move on. Find someone to keep going with. To love. But it is not that simple." she laid back in the grass watching the fluffy animal shaped clouds float slowly by.**

"Oh a bunny!" Luna shrieked happily.

Hermione just looked at her and smiled with a small shake of her head.

**"He always said if he passed he wanted me to mourn for exactly two weeks." she giggled in sadness. It was either that or to sob. "Like you could schedule something like that."**

**Sirius moved to lay beside her and she turned to her side petting him once again.**

Dan and Emma nodded to Hermione's unvoiced question.

"Its always good to have this talk dear." Emma said gently.

Hermione nodded her head chancing a quick glance at Harry. He was watching her intently causing her to blush.

**"But that's what I have found myself doing. It has been two weeks today you know that." she whispered. "Hermione wouldn't understand she would think I am betraying him with trying to move on." she sighed and closed her eyes.**

Hermione narrowed her eyes, understanding the logic and chose not to comment on the comment to the relief of her mother.

**Sirius just watched her as she spoke the words she needed.**

**"I love him. I always will. I may never fall in love again though. I will not activity go looking for someone. But I will embrace love if it is gifted to me again." she decided with a kiss to his muzzle. " we should get heading back I am sure its getting late."**

**Emma gracefully rose and the two made their way back to the palace. One heart was decidedly lighter while the other was thumping erratically.**

Sirius shifted in his seat uncomfortably. A blind person could see were this was leading. He was just happy that nothing other than talking had happened in that meadow.

**Hermione lay in the guest tub letting the water swirl around her as she contemplated the last two weeks. The bubbles tickled as they broke across her neck.**

**"What are you thinking about?" Harry's voice rose from the door.**

**Hermione turned around in the tub to look at him. "Why don't you come join me and we can talk about it." **

Draco shook his head at the luck of the Bastard. A swirling tub and a pretty girl. Though he would deny that last thought to the end of the world.

**Harry nodded noticing the small smile on the corners of her lips. It was the most he had gotten since that fateful night.**

**"I love you harry." Hermione's broken voice whispered as she leaned against Harry's chest.**

**"I love you Hermione." Harry whispered with a kiss to the top of her head.**

**"This had been hard for me and you have been here for me the entire time. Thank you . I don't know what I would do without you." she closed her eyes and leaned her head back on his shoulder.**

A few people nodded their heads while Dan gave Harry a rather harsh look, that was his little girl after all.

**"I blame myself you know." she said after a moment of silence. "if I was even just a tiny bit better. More prepared this would have never happened." she shook her head trying to rid the tears. "if I had thought about wards, thought about their safety sooner, Mom would still have the man she loves. I would still have my father."**

Dan and Emma shot Hermione a look that said they would have a long talk with her as soon as they were able to.

**Harry stayed silent as she talked, knowing that no matter what he said, she would not notice until she had gotten her thoughts off her chest.**

**"Its been two weeks and I miss him dearly but at the same time I know I have to start celebrating his life instead of mourning his death. If that makes any sense. He always told me that if he passed from this world he hoped I would celebrate the life he had and the new adventure he was now on. He would miss me dearly but would always be watching over me. Still offering guidance whenever he could." Hermione smiled as she remembered the talk with her father. "He said that his gram once told him that every time it rained it was our loved ones crying to let us know they are still watching us. Still love us."**

Dumbledore smiled, never having heard this before. He had always wondered why rain was so healing. Now he knew. The power of love really was a powerful thing.

**She was silent for several moments when Harry finally spoke.**

**"I blame myself." at Hermiones gasp he closed a hand over her mouth. "No listen." he removed his hand at her nod of her head.**

**"If I wasn't the boy who lived. The one the death eaters are after this would have never had happened to you. You and your family would be celebrating your last night together instead of in mourning. If I was just a little better I could have beaten Bella, could have seen where her wand was pointing." he shook his head bringing his mind away from those last scenes.**

"Wow Harry, that was long and confusing." Ron said to the disgust of others at his emotional range.

**"We all made mistakes that day Mione but it wasn't us who killed him. We are kids fighting in an adults war. Those were grown death eaters at least 20 years older than us. It was not our wands pointed at Dan. It was a crazy bitch who wanted to break you." Harry's voice hardened, emotion filling every word.**

**"Your father would only blame Bella and the adults who were supposed to protect us, the same ones that let us, no forced us to fight an insane war that should have never happened. He would want us to remember him as how he was not that he was gone." Harry finished his chest heaving.**

Dan nodded in respect to Harry. Hermione smiled at him happily while a few adults around the room looked down in shame. What Harry said was the truth, it was the Adults war and they were letting children fight.

**Hermione stared at him for several moments, having turned around in the middle of his passion words. She could see the truth in them, the love. Her mind finally moved passed the numbing grief of losing her loving father. The pain was still there but it wasn't all consuming.**

**"Make love to me Harry." she whispered.**

**Harry looked into her eyes finding her emotional health to be returning to normal. He closed the distance bringing his lips tenderly to hers.**

**The two gently rocked together eyes locked on one another. Water splashed over the tub but neither noticed or cared, to intent on the deep love in the eyes of their partners to do anything about it.**

Dan glared his father glare at Harry, all respect gone from his eyes as he watched his baby girl in the arms of the boy.

**Neville and Luna laid in bed wrapped each others arms, sweaty from the passionate love making they had only just finished.**

**"I am sorry." Neville whispered running his fingers softly over the raised scar on Luna's arm.**

**"Its okay Nev, dad fixed it right up." Luna smiled giving him a small kiss on his forhead. **

**"I still feel bad." he mumbled.**

**"You should have feel bad." Luna said seriously " that was a really bad mistake." **

Several people gasped at her unforgiving nature while a few others noticed what she was doing.

**Neville looked at her with a mixture of emotions on his face. Shock, sadness and fear. **

**Luna smiled running her hand over his cheek softly. "But not anymore. I forgave you, dad forgave you and there is nothing else to be done." she laid back down bringing him with her taking care to lay his head on her chest.**

**"We are at war, scars are a given." She shrugged.**

**"Yes but not ones I have given you." He mumbled dejectedly . **

**"Would you like me to give you a matching one?" Luna answered running her fingers through his hair.**

Neville and Harry looked at her in fear, though the fear slowly turned to realization as they saw Hermione's smile.

**Neville stiffened and look at her questioningly. "I get it." he said after a few moments.**

**Luna just smiled and shut her eyes soon drifting off to sleep. Neville took in her beautiful face a few moments longer before succumbing to sleep himself.**

**I hope you all notices your errors in this scene of forgiveness. Not every error is as easy to spot as the first ones were. We will be skipping ahead a few months, there are still many more mistakes to learn before you are free to fix your diminishing realm. **

~~~~~ End Chapter ~~~

So can you guys find the mistakes that Amun was hinting at?

~Isis


	6. Not the Last Potter 1

Hey everyone! So some news before the start of this chapter.

So far I have been putting the chapters out daily, until this what that is, but now I am working later at night so I have to knock it down to one update a week. I will hopefully not go any longer then this.

Other then that, thank you to everyone reading this and liking it! I hope you like this chapter!

~Isis

Everyone in the hall looked at each other, wondering if they had found the same errors.

"Errr." Neville managed.

"Articulite ." Severus snorted.

Dan stood in front of Harry and Hermione. Both were looking at him in horror and fear.

"Well." His voice came out hard and cold. The teens were frozen in terror. Emma giggled at her husband, love shining in her eyes. "Do the two of you want to tell me what is going on?"

Luna chose that moment, to the despair of both Hermione and Harry, to speak. "Isn't it obvious." her mystical voice rang out with a little giggle. "Their other selves are not afraid to hid their relationship and are shagging like bunnies!"

Dan smiled at Luna. "Thank you my dear." His voice was soft when speaking to her. "you have been most helpful." from his coat he pulled out a sugar free lollipop. He kept them for himself and his wife mostly, as it was their little addiction, but Luna was special.

Luna squealed in joy before unwrapping and popping the sucker into her mouth smiling at Dan and then Neville in turn.

Dan turned back to Harry and Hermione, the smile gone from his face now.

"S-sir." Harry stuttered face white. "I, we, were going to tell you this summer. It just happened, and we are not, not doing what they are doing. I mean we love each other yes, but neither of us is ready to take that step, what with my attempted murder at every turn. We are just enjoying our love, the most we have done is kiss. I swear sir!" Harry gasped out in one long sentence causing Hermione to roll her eyes while gripping Harry's hand for support.

Dan looked at his daughter who nodding in agreement. Emma came to stand beside him giving the couple a once over before a smile broke out of her face.

Hermione sighed and smiled at this, though Harry still looked like he was about to die of massive heart failure. "Should I have asked you before I asked her?" His voice broke, wanting to please Hermione's family.

Dan finally smiled at the boy. "Its okay Harry. We will talk later. For now though, it is okay."

Hermione squealed like Luna a few moments before as she reached her arms around her father in a hug. "Thank you Daddy!"

Dan hugged his daughter and smiled. "Anything for you my dear."

Neville slapped Harry on the back. "Congrats man."

This caused Harry to climb out of his shock. A smile broke on his face as the truth hit him. He had permission to date Hermione!

Dan turned to Luna and Neville once Hermione had relinquished her hold on him. A raised eyebrow and hard eyes caused Neville to freeze, face becoming white.

Luna giggled still happily licking her sucker. "Its okay Dan." She smiled happily. "Neville has not asked me out yet."

Dan frowned eyes getting harder. "And why not?"

Neville shrunk back in fear. Luna laughed a full belly laugh and Harry was just glad Dan was not looking at him.

"I. I." Neville stuttered, causing Luna to hold her stomach in effort to stop the painful laughs.

Dan crossed his arms over his chest, looking down his nose at the boy.

Neville gulped. "I was going to wait until the full moon." He finally said through his fear. "The unicorns and fairies always rejoice the full moon in this little enchanted meadow, I was going to bring her there and ask her."

Luna stopped laughing to look at him in shock, everyone else copied her move, except for Dan.

The hard expression faded from his face as a smile took its place. He nodded his head. "Very nice. Sorry for ruining your surprise."

Neville shrugged. "I don't know if we will be able to now anyway." He turned to Luna who was on her knees before him, eyes wide with hope. "Luna will you be my girlfriend?" He whispered softly running a hand down her face.

Luna shrieked a happy yes before jumping on his lap and lavishing kisses all over his face. Harry and Hermione grinned, as now it was Harry's turn to slap Neville on the back.

Dan and Emma exchanged a heated kiss before taking their seats. The teenage couples beside them chatting happily about dates and double dates.

Just then an erratic Ronald Wesley stood,face red with anger. "You. You. You bastard!"

The group looked at him in shock and bewilderment.

"What's the matter Ron?" Harry questioned in confusion.

"She was mine!"Ron shouted pointing at hermione.

Dan, Emma and Hermione all growled. They were not happy with the ginger claiming Hermione as property.

Harry looked at Ron in confusion. "I didn't know you liked her Ron. You never said anything."

Ron's face got even redder. "I shouldn't have had to! I made it perfectly obvious that she was mine."

All of a sudden that she that Ron was talking about stood up.

Hermione had hers hands on her hips while glaring at Ron. "I am nobody property Ronald. I have a voice and a brain and have used both without asking for anyone's permission for years now."

Ron shrank back a little, intimidated and a little afraid of Hermione's 'scary voice'.

"And why did you wait until now to say anything?" Harry questioned placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder trying to calm her down. "You could have said something sooner."

"I COULDN'T." Ron screamed, spittle flying out of his mouth.

Everyone looked around in confusion.

"My best guess is Amun put some kind of blocker on, preventing people from speaking when he doesn't want them to." Emma said after a moment of tense thought.

Everyone else shrugged before getting back to the screen.

**The school year had gone by in a blur, soon it was a two weeks before the train got here, owl exams started in the morning.**

**The two couples were in the Room of Requirement having some fun and blowing off steam. Steam was not the only thing to come off the girl clothing was virtually nonexistent.**

**Hermione and Luna had both wanted to try out some new form of play, so they had the boys tie them with fur lined leather cuffs to a very interesting spider web like structure made out of rope. As the group was all very comfortable with each other, Luna and Hermione were holding hands in the middle of the wed.**

"That looks like fun." Emma murmured low enough for only her husband to hear.

Dan nodded in silent agreement, deviously eyeing his wife.

**Neither girl was wearing anything other than a slim piece of fabric over their hips. The boys each had on a leather vest and a pair of leather pants. **

Hermione and Luna blushed red at their bodies being on display.

"They look almost exactly alike." Luna spoke after taking in her other form.

"Luna!" Hermione cried in embarrassment.

"**Are you sure this is what you want to try?" Harry said slapping a leather crop on his hand to measure how hard he needed to hit to make it sting only a little. **

**Hermione's and Luna's eyes widened in pleasure at the sound of leather hitting skin. They both nodded vigorously. **

Off screen a few females also started getting a little hot and bothered.

"**This is your last chance." Neville said running the handle of a short stick with leather straps hanging from it, flogger, over the side of his face gently.**

**This remark caused both girls to start breathing deeply, entranced by the two males in front of them.**

Ginny, Pansy and Daphne bit their lips to distract themselves from the errotic sceen playing out before them.

**The boys grinned before starting in on the girls. Neville took Hermione to begin with, while Harry took Luna. **

**The two timed it perfectly, the crop coming down on Luna's skin seconds before the flogger turned Hermione's pale skin pink, so each girl could hear the other getting hit before they felt the sting themselves. **

The screen suddenly went blank to the cries of everyone in the hall.

"What just happened!" and "Hey I was watching that!" rang out through the hall.

The screen changed.

**Hello. There was a slight problem with the feed to that world. We will now be viewing another much different world.**

This brought some hushed whispers through the hall. The girls were happy that the scene hadn't continued, fear that they would show how much they were affected. The boys were just upset, some wanting to learn a new playtime activity, some just wanting to indulge their fantasies.

**Vernon Dursley was what some would think of as the worst kind of man. He was fat, greedy and abused children. Well not all children, his oversight whale of a son was spoiled rotten by this man. What most didn't know including his wife Petunia was that Vernon was a wizard. **

"WHAT!" Several horrified screams rang out through the hall.

**Harry potter was a wizard as well. He was a very special wizard because when he was little, only a baby some crazy person, who considered himself the dark lord, tried to have him killed.**

"I AM NOT CRAZY." Voldemort screamed in anger, hitting his bubble with his fist. This action caused him to fly back as the bubbled bounced. He landed on his arse, screaming words no one understood as they all tried to hold in their giggles.

**What the two had in common, other than their ability to use magic, was that they lived in the same house. **

**Number 4 Privet Drive was a cold looking house in a colder looking neighborhood. The grass was all the same color green, the trees were all exactly seven feet tall, the shrubs pruned neatly to a three foot height. Even the houses and cars all looked the same. It was the last place you would think of that had anything unusual happen in it. **

"That doesn't even sound like the pureblood neighborhood!" Narcissa said in horror. "how awful!"

**Vernon and Petunia looked like everyone else on this street. They had all the right cloths, all the right dining wear, and even all the right hair on their bodies. They had a secret though, a secret that lived in the cupboard under the stairs. Harry Potter was Petunia's nephew, one that she despised for him being a freak, and for getting her freak sister killed. Yes she had thought her sister was a freak, but she had always hoped that one day Lilly would be cured of her magic, and would be able to live her life right next to Petunia like a proper family, now that would never happen, as Lily had died, leaving her freak son in Petunia and Vernons care. **

"Well now I know why they hate me." Harry mumbled sinking lower in his set. Hermione grasped his hand trying to comfort him.

**Harry and Dudley, Petunia and Vernon's whale son, were not very friendly. Dudley beat and bullied Harry to the delight of both of his parents. All this changed in Harry's fifth year of school.**

Severus winced, he had not known Potter was treated like that. It still didn't stop him from being a toe rag though.

**The boys were in the park, Dudley was once again giving Harry a hard time, when all of a sudden it started to get cold, very cold, and it felt like there was no happiness in the world. **

"Oh gosh not again." Harry stated in horror.

Umbridge looked a little too pleased to see the dementors attacking Harry once again.

"**Wh-what are you do-doing Po-Potter." Dudley stammered, his breath coming out in a fog. **

"**I am not doing anything!" Harry argued, trying to figure out what was causing this to happen.**

**Suddenly Harry saw the scariest creatures alive. Dementores. Their sickly skeleton hands were reaching for both boys now. Harry could almost feel them.**

"What in the world are those things!" Emma and Dan said in horror.

"You can see them?" Dumbledore asked from his seat.

The two just nodded.

"Interesting, very interesting." Dumbledore muttered under his breath.

"**RUN!" He yelled grabbing Dudleys arm and getting him to move.**

**Dudley followed blindly in fear, Harry never let go of him even though the bigger boy was slowing him down. **

"Oh yay, i get to save his life once again." Harry muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"At least this time you don't have to carry him." hermione said with a cheeky smile causing Harry to kiss her lightly on the cheek.

**Harry didn't know what to do, he had left his wand at home. Even if he had brought it, he couldn't use it. **

"Smart move Potter." Draco called over.

"Did you miss the part where I couldn't use it?" Harry glared.

**They were just running around the corner when Harry saw two things he had never expected to see. A skeleton horse was standing in front of his house pawing the ground. The horse had someone on him, but Harry could not tell who, the person was hiding behind a wall of invisibility. The only reason he knew there was a person was the blurry edges. **

"Oh I love threastles, they are the nicest creatures ever." Luna gushed.

"They are very gentle creatures." Remus said with a smile. "They make an awful mess eating though.

**The other thing he never thought he would see was Vernon holding a wand. A large dark cherry wand. And not only was he holding it, but he was using it!**

**Harry almost stopped short, but the cold breath of the dementors kept him running. They got to Vernon before Harry let go of Dudleys arm. **

**Vernon glared at Harry. "They would never had been here if it wasn't for you!" He shouted never taking his eyes of the creatures. **

Harry rolled his eyes. "How come bad stuff is always happening to me." He grumbled under his breath.

**Harry looked back over to the horse, who had been urged forward now. **

"**Harry." The person on the horse whispered urgently. **

**He would know that voice anywhere. It was Hermione. **

**He looked up as she slipped her invisibility. No one else noticed she was there. Vernon was unsuccessfully trying to hold back the dementors. **

"**I have your stuff, you need to get on. It is not safe here!" Hermione urged holding out her hand. **

**Harry paused. "How do I know it is really you?" He whispered fiercely daring another glance at a losing Vernon.**

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Sirius shouted from his place at the table, causing a lot of people to jump, and same to laugh.

"**I am the only one in the world who knows you are gay and that you are in love with Draco Malfoy." She said with a smile.**

Harry and Draco both shot back in the chair, horror written on their pale faces.

Hermione and Luna held a chuckle behind their hands.

**Harry didn't think on it anymore and climbed up behind her. **

**They kicked off into the night to the screams of his 'family'. The dementors had finally overpowered Vernon and were now feasting on his, and his sons soul. **

"You just left them there!" Molly cried in horror.

"That wasn't us Molly." Harry chided. "Besides they deserve it."

"I would normally say no one deserves that kind of fate, but seeing what they did to you, I agree wholeheartedly." Sirius said sticking up for his godson. Harry sent him a grateful smile.

**They were riding for a long time before Harry spoke. "Where are we going?" He trusted Hermione with his life, she was his sister in all but blood. **

"**Home Harry." Hermione said with a sad smile. "We are going home."**

"**What do you mean we are going home?" Harry said in surprise. **

"**Do you remember the night you got your scar?" Hermione asked timidly.**

**Harry thought back. "Somewhat. I remember a scream and a blast of green light, but thats all. Everything else people have told me." he said with a shrug.**

**Hermione sighed. "Not all of what you have been told is true. Almost none of it is actually."**

A few people starred, harry was wondering if that universe had anything in common with this one. He chanced a look at Dumbledore to see him watching the screen in shock and interest. Harry couldn't tell if it was the shock that meant the timelines lined up, or shock that the timeline was different.

"**What are you talking about." Harry asked in a little confusion.**

"**I just found this out today Harry." Hermione mumbled sadly**

"**Found what out." Anger started to lace Harry's voice**

"**You were not an only child." Hermione said in sadness**

"**What!" His yell vibrated through the air, causing the beast under him to jerk. They both had to hold on to the skeleton from tighter to avoid falling off.**

"You can't fall off them." Luna said eyes taking in the scene. "They have a natural charm, if they don't mind you on them, you will never fall off.

Hermione looked at her in surprise, but smiled in agreement.

"**Don't interrupt." Hermione chidded. "Not only that, but James was never in the house, he never died."**

Several gasps rang out through the hall.

"**Mom?" Harry said in a desperate whisper.**

"**Lily, unfortunately, did die." Hermione said with a wince**

Severus grumbled. "Of course the wrong one had to live!"

"**How do you know this?" Harry demanded**

"**Thats a little complicated. But." She paused. "Harry I am your sister."**

The hall was silent for several moments before a loud laughter filled the place.

"You are dating your sister!" Draco pointed, laughter filling his words.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "No, I don't think we are related in the real world." Hermione said after a moment.

"Your right." Harry said with a smile. "If we were I would be far smarter, and far more pretty." He said with a wink.

"Harry," Luna chided "Boys are not pretty, they are handsome."

**~~~~~~~~~~ End Chapter ~~~~~**

So what do you guys think about this chapter?

~Isis


	7. Not the Last Potter 2

Hey guys!

I wasn't planning on getting this one out, but as it is finished, yet short, I figured I would get it out today.

~Isis

**Harry looked at her in shock. "My, my sister?" His voice squeaked. **

"**Technically I am your half sister, but we will get into that later." she said with a smile.**

**Harry frowned, not liking the sound of that.**

The pureblood adults in the room shared a look, something big went out in the house of Potter.

Harry frowned, Hermione looked at Luna questioningly and received a nod in answer.

**It was a little while later before they started to descend from the sky. **

"**Look Harry." Hermione pointed to what looked like a castle underneath them.**

"**What's that?" Harry asked, eyes wide in shock. **

"**Potter Manner." Hermione said matter of factly, It is awfully nice isn't it?"**

**Harry just nodded his head, not knowing what to say.**

"Wow." Dan whistled. "Thats one nice house."

Draco sneered, Potters house was bigger than his!

**They landed softly on a slightly out of control lawn. Once they were off Hermione ran a gentle hand down the creatures face.**

"**Thank you Hades." She whispered before letting it go. **

Sirius snorted. "What a lovely name for a skeletal creature."

Hermione just stuck her tongue out at him, that would be what she would name it as well.

**Harry watched it walk towards the woods, surprised to see many more skeletal horses appear.**

"**They live there, and help the Potters with anything they may need, in exchange for food." Hermione said softly.**

**Harry nodded softly while turning back to the building.**

"Do older families do that?" Harry asked. He had liked the creatures ever since he started seeing them.

"**Have you been here already?" Harry asked, just a little jealousy in his voice. **

**Hermione nodded, eyes bright with tears. "I needed to make sure that what I was hearing was right. I don't even know how I was able to find the place. I took a bus to this part of town and then just searched. I was about to give up when this place popped into view."**

"**Did you see Dad?" Harry whispered.**

**Hermione nodded with a wince. "I did. There is something you need to know Harry. The reason James didn't look for us. Couldn't look for us."**

Harry leaned forward in his chair, eager to hear.

**Harry shook his head. "I don't care. As long as he wants us now, wanted us then, I don't care."**

**Hermione smiled lightly. "I wish I had that attitude. But Harry. He was not able to come find us. For one he did not know where we were, and two." Hermione paused to take a deep breath. "He was injured that night."**

**Harry interrupted her. "I thought you said he wasn't there."**

"**He wasn't, when Voldyshorts showed up. But he was there right after." Hermione sighed. "He felt the wards break and came right back to us. He met some people there though."**

"MY NAME IS VOLDEMORT!" Voldemort screamed out, fury on his face.

"**Who?" harry demanded at Hermiones pause.**

"**Dumbledore and Snape." Hermione said in a whisper. "They were there and Snape cursed James, he taunted him, told him that no matter how hard James looked he would never be able to find the two of us. The curse not only prevented his magic from finding us, James could not actively search us in anyway. I have never heard of a spell like this, I don't know if maybe it was one of the professor's own invention" Hermione muttered getting sidetracked. **

"Of course blame me." Severus muttered.

Dumbledore looked a little shocked and hurt at being a bad guy,

"**Anything else with the curse?" Harry urged. **

"**Yes, he is imprisoned in his own home, and his face is scarred." She finished at the prompting of Harry. **

**Harry took a moment to take all of this in. "So Snape cursed my father, causing him to lose his children for many years, and giving him a huge scar. Dumbledore was there and allowed it. Dad didn't die." **

"As always you say in two sentences what it takes me a paragraph to say." Hermione sighed with a smile.

**Hermione nodded. **

**Harry shrugged before a smile made its way onto his face. "Can we go see him?"**

**Hermione smiled back. "Yes, once we started looking for him, the effects of the curse started to diminish. He will always have a scar, but he was able to call out to our magic, making it possible for us to find him."**

Severus, Minerva, Narcissa, Luna and Hermione all looked thoughtful at this information. They wondered what kind of curse this was.

**Harry frowned. "But I wasn't looking for him, I thought he was dead."**

**Hermione giggled. "Remember last year before the ministry attack?"**

**Harry nodded not happy with the memories of the attack. "You said something to me." Hermione nodded eagerly. "You said, 'If James was alive Sirius would never be at the ministry."**

**Hermione nodded while Harry thought, "I didn't see Sirius at the ministry." His eyes widened **

"Nice logic game Hermione!" Sirius laughted.

**Hermione smiled. "Sirius was able to leave Dumbledores clutches a few weeks before. Kretcher was right, he was not at the black house."**

"**So wait he has known all this time?" Anger started to lace Harry's voice.**

**Hermione shook her head sadly. "No, he only just found out after christmas. I guess he wanted to see if the Manner was still standing, and when he found James he moved in."**

**Harry nodded, looking back at the castle. "Can we go see him now?"**

**Hermione smiled. "Lets go!"**

***Inside the House***

**James and Sirius stood at the window watching the teens converse. **

"**Do you think he will be okay. Take it okay I mean." James said in worry.**

**Sirius put a hand on his shoulder. "I think he will. He is your and Lily's son. Besides Hermione took it well."**

**James smiled. "Yes but Hermione is your daughter." **

Hermione's eyes were wide as her mouth dropped open. Sirius looked equally as shocked at this development. Remus snorted at his friend.

**Sirius huffed. "Yes well She is still part Lily, as is Harry."**

"**Yes but you were always more willing to believe in a triad, I was not." James scowled. **

**Sirius shook his shaggy black head of hair, looking very much like a dog while he did so. "Lily loved both of us the same Prongs." he whispered.**

**James sighed. "I know that here." He said pointing to his head. "But here, I wanted her to love me, and only me. I never thought I would have to share my love."**

The purebloods in the room winced. Not embracing the bond with your full self could be dangerous, to not only you, but your parents and your children. If the bond was embraced by two partners and not all three, then the power and magic the two gave into the bond would only affect the child of the two. The third members child would have no boost, and sometimes had some very bad magical effects. Bad luck was one of the most known affect, infertility and insanity were also known effects as was misplaced emotions.

**Sirius looked taken aback. "That's why the ritual didn't work." his voice was harsh.**

**James looked down in defeat. "Yes."**

**Sirius stared at him a moment longer, anger and disgust warred within his facial features. **

"**You should have said something before." Sirius hissed.**

**James looked at Sirius, eyes hard. "Lily wanted the three of us together. That's why I said I would do it. She wanted to be bound in that way to make her kids stronger, smarter, better protected."**

The pure bloods winced again. If the triad had been embraced, Voldemort would never have lived.

"**She wanted to do it because she loved us!" Sirius voice was deadly low. "She told us it never mattered if she had any kids. She loved us and wanted our bond to be stronger." He paused, his voice thick with emotion. "She blamed herself! Because you didn't want it to work it didn't, and she blamed herself!"**

**James looked back at him in horror. "No." he whispered. "She shouldn't have done that."**

"**Well she did!" Sirius looked at James one last time before abruptly turning and walking out the door. **

**James watched his brother as Sirius greeted the kids. Harry looked so much like James, while Hermione had that distinctive black head of hair. James sighed, if he had been unselfish would the family still be around, together. James shook his head. it was no use thinking about that again, it was time to meet Lily's children. **

No one said anything, no one asked any question, the situation was just too strange to question before thinking about.

***Back at the Kids***

"**Sirius!" Harry yelled jumping into his godfathers arms. Hermione just looked at him and blushed. Sirius was her father and she was still getting used to it all. **

Harry and Sirius smiled, that's how they always greeted each other, and it always made them smile.

"**Hey kids!" Sirius said hugging Harry and giving Hermione a wink. "Are you ready to see Potter Manner?"**

**Harry snorted. "Its more like Potter castle!"**

**Sirius laughed loudly while Hermione rolled her eyes. **

"**Can I see Dad?" Harry asked eyes wide with excitement. **

**Sirius smiled. "Of course, there are a few things that we need to go over once the hellos are said." **

**Harry nodded eagerly heading up the front of the group on the way to the double doors.**

"**What have you told him?" Sirius whispered in a voice only loud enough for Hermione to hear. **

"**Only the curse." She answered back watching Harry's excitement with loving eyes. **

**Sirius nodded. "This will be a shock for him." Hermione silently agreed. **

"Wow." Harry whispered.

"What's a triad?" Hermione questioned Luna.

"Just what they said it was." Luna answered with a smile.

~~~~~ End chapter ~~~~~

Just a little more information in this chapter. I do not plan to have any James bashing. What was in this chapter was just showing him as a human who loved his wife and wanted her only to himself. A little selfish, but that should be the only big issue that people have with him.

Draco and Harry will not get together, Harry just has a crush on him, and I hope this chapter explains a little of why.

Let me know what you think please!

~Isis


	8. Not the Last Potter 3

Hey guys! This chapter is just information, a little bit more about a triad and stuff. I hope you like it!

~Isis

THIS IS THE UPDATED VERSION!

~~~~~ The triad

**Harry bounced into the house, roving his head back and forth looking for a man that looked like him.**

**James stepped out from the parlor a smile on his face at the sight of Harry.**

**Harry took James in for all of three seconds before flinging himself at the older man. They held onto each other trying to squeeze all the years they missed out of each other.**

"**Dad" Harry whispered tears running down his face.**

"Awww." Draco said snidely, to the glare of all the females in the hall, and a few of the males

Harry looked at Draco a moment before giving him the middle finger, turning back to watch something he had wanted since he could remember.

"**Harry, my son." James smiled kissing Harry on the head before pushing him out at arms length. "Let me get a good look at you." Harry just blushed, standing there in his baggy clothing.**

**James hid the anger at seeing his only son dressed in rags and thinner than was healthy.**

In contrast, Sirius and Remus did not hold their anger in.

"Bastards." Remus hissed.

"I want to kill them for how they treated you." Sirius glared at Dumbledore blaming him for Harry's misplacement.

Hermione just ran her hand up and down Harry's arm comforting him.

**Hermione and Sirius entered at that moment standing close together, but not touching, while they watched the scene.**

"**I think we need to talk." Hermione said watching the two embrace once again. This wasn't going to be a fun talk, but it would be better to get it out in the open tonight, to give them some time to sleep on the information. Sirius nodded his head in agreement while Harry and James looked very put out about the idea.**

"**I guess you are right." James sighed, leading Harry back into the parlor.**

**James took a seat in a big chair, letting Harry take the one right next to him while Sirius and Hermione shared a love seat across from the two.**

"**Where should we start?" James asked after he signaled for some drinks to be brought out by one of his many house elfs.**

"**We start at the beginning, then end at the end." Hermione said with a cheeky smile. Sirius and Harry both laughed while James looked at her with an indescribable look on his face.**

"That was really lame." Draco laughed incredulously.

Hermione glared at him giving him the one finger salute.

Luna leaned over Harry, "I think it sounded perfectly acceptable."

Hermione smiled at her friend and blew her a kiss which Luna caught and slapped noisily on her own lips.

**James shook his head and took a deep breath, to the laughter of the others. "Alright like your lovely sister stated, I shall start at the beginning." James had a devious look in his eyes. "You see when a man and a woman feel this connection they start a relationship. In that relationship things can happen, you both start to feel this draw telling you to do things. A womans chest is one of my most favorite parts on her body, there are many things you can do with them. You can grab them, squeeze them, pinch the pretty pink nipples or if they let you, its a wonderful place or your dick to go."**

"OH MY GOD." Harry and Neville both yelled in horror while the rest of the younger males shrunk back in their chairs looking slightly queasy yet slightly giddy at the discomfort of Harry.

The girls blushed but laughed while some of the grown up rolled their eyes.

"That is not how you start that conversation!" Molly exclaimed in horror.

"Ya, what happened to the Birds and the Bees." Rom said in sadness. He had liked the birds and the bees better, it was fun to be the bee, they had a pointer.

The hall glared at Ron while Emma shook her head. "Poor boy." she whispered to her husband.

"More like poor girl." Dan said in a little bit of disgust. "He will have no idea what to do. You don't just stick it in."

Emma giggled. "No you have to move it around to, and bring it out and."

"Oh gosh enough mom!" Hermione said looking in horror at both her parents. They just laughed but stopped.

"**STOP." Harry yelled standing up. "I know how babies are born and made." His face was red in embarrassment. "I want to know how we were made like, half brother and sister and all that." he finished pointing between him and Hermione.**

"**Have you ever heard of a triad Harry." Sirius asked when it became clear James didn't know what to say.**

The hall sat forward at this, a few more interested to hear then the others.

**Harry shook his head and looked at Hermione. "I am guessing you have?" Her blush answered his question. "Go on." he sighed looking back to Sirius.**

"**A triad in the muggle world is simply a relationship with three people in it. They are either altogether, or they share one person." Harry nodded looking thoughtful. Sirius continued. "In the magical world a real Triad is something similar and yet completely different. The triad can either love everyone in the relationship or just one particular person."**

**Harry stopped him "So it is like a love triangle?" Hermione and Sirius both shook their heads, James was watching Harry intently.**

"**No." Sirius said leaning forward in his chair. "For this kind of magic to work one person needs to be loved by two and that one person needs to love those two back. Or they can all love each other equally."**

**Harry thought on this a moment before nodding. "Okay." he said simply.**

"**The power of a Triad is one of the most amazing things. Love really does conquer all, but only if that love is pure." Hermione said with a slight smile.**

**Sirius nodded. "Yes, but if that love is not pure, the triad turns into something dark." Sirius took a drink and leaned back in his chair. "There are two types of rituals that you can perform for the Triad. One for equality and one for inequality. As it happens one is more powerful than the other."**

"**I am guessing the equal one?" Harry questioned to the nods of both Hermione and Sirius, James was still studying his son.**

"**The triad rituals are performed for the benefits and boosts that it gives the participants and any future children the people may have together." Hermione spoke up as Sirius took another drink.**

"**What are the boosts for the equal one?" Harry asked sitting forward in his chair.**

"**Strength, in magic, mind and body. Higher Intelligence, better looking. Good luck, faster healing time, emotional awareness." Hermione listed off.**

"**Wait, can you explain that better?" Harry said slightly confused.**

**Sirius smiled. "Your mind will be stronger, you will be able to use more of it, protect your mind better, control it better. Your magic will listen to you faster, stronger, better than above average wizards. You will be smarter, look better. You will have the best luck, if your bones break, or you get sick, you will heal faster. You will also be more aware of how you feel and why you feel that way."**

**Harry nodded, "Okay, and the inequality?"**

"**You will be average, if not above average, in everything you do, you will be smart, good looking, have above average luck, heal ok and be somewhat more aware of your emotions." Hermione answered with a shrug.**

"**So basically the inequality guarantees that you will be able to have a good life if you work a little bit for it, and the Equality guarantees you will be a genius who has everything handed to them?" Harry questioned looking a tad angry.**

"**Yes and no." Sirius answered. "You have to work at both of them, just not as hard with the equality."**

**Harry nodded at the answer, then looked around waiting for more.**

**Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. "The only problem with the Triad is if the love in impure."**

**Sirius looked down, James still watched Harry.**

**Harry looked at Hermione with a frown. "Explain please."**

"**If the triad ritual doesn't work, either one, then bad things will happen." She sat up and looked at Harry. "Depending on what one you use, if it doesn't work, and why it doesn't work will make the consequences a little different."**

"**Lets start with the equality one." Sirius said handing Hermione his drink, she gladly took a sip wincing at the burn.**

"**If the equality doesn't work, it is usually because one person is not in love with one of the other two. If this happens then the two who love everyone equally will still get the benefits they are trying for, but only with children made by the two. A child made by the one that was impure will have some nasty side effects." Sirius said with a wince**

"**Like what? And what about the people who do it? How do they know if it works or not." Harry questioned.**

**Hermione looked at him, letting Sirius take a break. "They will know if it works by a marking. If it works all three will be marked equally, if not the two that were in love with the entire group will be marked equally while the other will not be marked at all, or have a completely different marking."**

"**What kind of mark?" Harry interrupted and received a harsh glare from Hermione.**

"**Usually a rune or an animal or both. Something that signifies the love they share." Sirius said before Hermione could get after Harry for interrupting. Harry nodded and looked back at Hermione, giving her a grin.**

**Hermione shook her head before continuing. "The side effects of it not working are pretty much the opposite of the benefits. You will have to work harder to be smart, have a longer healing time, won't be able to focus on something for long, you won't know your emotions, won't have a handle on them, and more often than not you will find them misplaced. Sometimes infertility and Insanity have happened, but only in extreme cases. I don't know if it affects looks though?" Hermione looked at Sirius.**

"**I don't think it does." Sirius said after a moment of thought.**

"**And the other?" Harry said after a moment of thought.**

"**If the inequality doesn't work then the group will not be able to bare children together." Hermione said with a frown. "If that makes since."**

**Harry nodded. "Ok, so thats the triad, what does it have to do with me?"**

**Sirius and Hermione both winced. James just sighed before getting up and walking to the window. Harry had understood the triad pretty well, now was the moment everything could go pear shaped. Harry watched his father for a few moments before looking at Sirius and Hermione. They could tell the moment it clicked in his mind by the widening of his eyes.**

"**Thats why we are only half. Mom, Dad and someone else tried the Triad?" Harry asked looking between the two on the couch.**

**Hermione nodded while Sirius frowned taking a look at James.**

"**Who was the other?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.**

"**It was me." Sirius said simply looking at Harry. "I am Hermione's Father."**

"**So Mom was the one you both loved?" Harry asked causing Sirius to wince and James to flinch.**

"**Not exactly." Sirius sighed. "We were going for a equal Triad."**

**Harry frowned for a moment then a smile broke on his face. "You have a mark?" He asked Sirius, momentarily forgetting about James.**

**Sirius smiled and started unbuttoning his shirt. The two watched transfixed as a black symbol came into view above his heart. It looked like a triangle B with an X behind it.**

"**What does it mean?" Harry said at Hermione's gasp.**

"**Thats Berkanan and Gebu." Hermione said eyes wide looking between Sirius and his marking.**

**Harry looked at her questioningly. "English now Hermione." He said with a slight chuckle.**

**Hermione rolled her eyes. "Gebu is the rune for Love and forgiveness while Berkanan is the rune for growth and Fertility. Together they are very powerful."**

**Harry grinned and then looked at James. "You have one as well Dad?"**

**James just nodded and unbuttoned his shirt. Sirius had never seen James' mark before, it had never been shown to Lily or him, so he was curious on what James had.**

**The kids looked above his breast to see the skin bare. James hand caught their attention and brought their eyes over to the right side of his chest. Under his collar bone there was an N looking symbol with a double line.**

**Hermione just put her head down, looking at Sirius with sadness in her eyes.**

"**That's different, what does it mean? What did Mom have?" Harry asked in excitement.**

**Sirius smiled. "She had these two," Sirius pointed to his chest. "And Othila, which looked like a square with two lines coming off one corner."**

"**Where?" Harry answered eyes still shining bright.**

"**Over her heart." Sirius answered not looking at Harry or James. "Same place as mine."**

**Harry frowned. "Why is Dads different. Wait what does Dad's mean?"**

"**James has Hagalaz." Hermione whispered looking at the floor. "It means disruption."**

**Harry frowned thinking this over. "The Triad didn't take did it?"**

**Sirius and James shook their heads.**

"**Why?" His voice was low, and broke in the end.**

**Sirius looked at James, letting him know that it was his turn to answer Harry's question.**

**James sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Because I didn't love them both equally."**

**Harry frowned. "You loved Mom?" James nodded. "You didn't love Sirius?" James shook his head. "You didn't want to share?" again James shook his head. "Then why did you do it?"**

"**Lily wanted to, she said it would protect us, our kids." James said sadly.**

**Harry looked at Hermione and Sirius, they were sitting close together, Sirius had his hand on Hermione's knee comforting her, or holding her there, Harry couldn't tell. Then it clicked. The failed Triad, the marks, his bad luck, it all made sense to him now.**

"**I don't hate you." Harry whispered to James. "I am a little angry that my life is hard because you couldn't tell the truth. But I am not mad at you." Harry put his hand on James arm. James winced and smiled at the same time, but hugged his son with determination.**

"**I think it is bedtime." Hermione said after another moment. Sirius, James, and Harry quickly agreed, it was late and they all had a lot to think about through the night. Everything else they had to talk about could wait until the morning, it would be to much this late at night.**

"Well, I wish we could have talked through that." Harry mumbled rubbing his head, trying to understand everything that went on.

Hermione sat back in her chair looking thoughtful, it was interesting how the Runes on Sirius and Lily somewhat matched while James had a completely different kind.

Emma and Dan looked at each other quietly talking about the Triad.

Remus looked at Sirius questioningly and received a quick shake of no.

Molly glared between the twins and the screen, the Twins looked far too happy to hear this news, god forbid if they tried that.

Dumbledore was rubbing his beard thoughtfully, wondering if that would be possible in this world.

Everyone else in the hull shrugged, most had heard this before, while some were just not interested. It seemed the triad in that world was the same in this world.

**~~~~ End Chapter ~~~**

So what do you think?

~Isis


	9. Not the Last Potter 4

Hey guys! I hope you are ready for the next chapter! I find this one a little crazy. Tell me what you think please!

~Isis

~~ Chapter Beginning ~~~

**The next morning the group got together in the dining hall for breakfast and some more talk. It was time for the next part of the story. **

"**So where were you that night Dad?" Harry said after he had eaten most of his food. **

"Smooth Harry." Neville snickered earning a punch in the arm from Harry.

"Well Lions don't beat around the bush, we charge forward." Harry answered puffing up his chest playfully.

**Hermione looked like she knew that he was going to ask the question in such a blunt manner while Sirius and James looked at him in Astonishment and apprehension, respectively, for asking the question in such a blunt manner. **

**James sighed and put down his fork, eggs forgotten. "I was on a mission for Dumbledore. He said it was top secret, but I don't care anymore."**

Dumbledore frowned top secret meant top secret.

"**What was the mission?" Harry asked eyes wide.**

"**I had to go bring Remus back from the werewolf camps. Dumbledore said he was no longer needed there." James sighed.**

"Why would he send James?" Remus wondered. "That would not be safe at all."

"Probably wanted to get him killed." Sirius muttered.

**Hermione and Sirius both looked shocked and upset at this news. It was Hermione who spoke first. **

"**Did you question why?" She asked apprehensively. **

"Oh Oh! That was a mistake!" Daphne cried excitedly.

Several people around her laughed at her unslytherin response and excitement. She just rolled her eyes before putting her ice queen mask on.

Harry, Hermione, Luna and Neville looked at her and nodded, causing her eyes to soften a little.

"**I didn't see a need to. In those days you didn't ask Dumbledore questions, he knew what he was doing and was light." James sighed. "Why?"**

**Hermione frowned, 'wizards can be amazingly stupid and have no common sense.' she thought to herself. **

"STUPID MUDBLOOD." Voldemort hissed pounding his fists against his bubble.

Hermione snorted in his direction. "This coming from an average half blood."

"How dare you!" Voldemort hissed. "Where did you hear that! I will kill whoever told you!"

"Its in the school books stupid." Hermione muttered with a roll of her eyes, causing Voldemort to scream in outrage.

Bellatrix looked at Voldemort questioningly. Lucius just looked shocked at this news, as did most of the other people in the hall. Severus shrugged, he had already known Voldemort was a half blood.

"**You didn't ask why he was no longer needed there!" Sirius said incredulously. James shrugged in response. "I know everyone thought he was all powerful, including me, but I would have asked why, if it was so important to get the were-wolves on our side, Remus was brought home after only two days at the camp!" Sirius said slamming his fist on the table. "Are you that thick!"**

"**I had a baby at home! I was lacking sleep and didn't think!" James jumped up from his chair in anger, glaring at the other man. **

"**I DID TO!" Sirius stood up and pointed at Hermione. **

"I still think it is strange Sirius is your dad." Harry whispered causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

"I can attest to the fact that Hermione is 100% Mine and Dans." Emma spoke up. "I still have the stretch marks."

"Mom." Hermione spoke gently. "For a powerful witch or wizard, faking the memories and the aftereffects of birth would be no problem."

Emma looked faint at the idea, as did Dan. "So you really could be a half blood?" Dan asked quietly.

Hermione smiled. "No, I am really yours, I did a DNA test."

Dan and Emma shook their heads but smiled before pulling Hermione into a hug.

**Harry looked between the two older men. "Enough." He said quietly. **

**Sirius and James both shot a look at Harry, seeing his expression they both sat, anger diminishing.**

"**You made a mistake, placed your trust in the wrong man and didn't question what you were told to do." Harry said to James before looking at Sirius. "You made a mistake as well, letting everyone believe you were the secret keeper. And come to think of it, you were not there either. Where were you when your family needed you Sirius?" Harry's anger was apparent. **

"Check." Bill spoke up. "Putting your trust in someone without questioning their decisions is bad."

"**I was at the store. Lily wanted some new pajamas, hers all had baby drool on them. I was going to surprise her, so on the way home from work I stopped and get her a new set of silk ones, some chocolate, and a bundle of flowers." Sirius' eyes flashed dangerously. "I didn't know James had gone on a mission or I would have been there."**

"Aww how nice of you Black." Severus sneered.

Sirius just turned away from him with a roll of his eyes muttering "Childish."

**Hermione placed her hand on his arm, calming him. "Did you tell anyone James?" She asked gently. **

**James looked down once again. "No." He sighed. "It was supposed to be quick and I thought it would be a nice Surprise to bring Remus home for dinner, Lily loved him."**

**Harry looked shocked. "Another one!"**

"Harry!" Hermione admonished smacking Harry on the back of his head.

"Hey!" Harry complained. "That wasn't me!"

**Sirius and James both growled at Harry causing him to shrink back in his chair. "No." James' voice was filled with venom. "She loved him like a brother."**

"**Honestly Harry." Hermione said soothingly, trying to lessen the bite from James' words. "Men and Woman can love each other without being in love with each other."**

**Harry looked at her and smiled in thanks. "Right." **

**James sighed. "I am sorry Harry, it is a sore spot for me. Having her love Sirius and Me at the same time was just too much then, it still is."**

**Harry nodded in acceptance. "What happened next?"**

"**Well I was with Remus, I had just told him Dumbledore wanted him back. Come to think of it, he looked at me like I was crazy. Anyway, I had just told him that when I felt the wards around the house fall. I must have said something because Remus tried to follow me, he didn't know the address though. So I was able to go directly to the house, he had to go a few blocks away and wait to be shown the house. He knew where we were staying, just not the address." James rambled off looking lost in thought.**

"**When I got there one side of the house was gone, green smoke was rising into the air. I ran upstairs to the nursery calling out to Lily. When I reached her a smile was on her lips her arms spread wide, like she was shielding you guys. You were both in the cribs crying. I knew she was dead." A few tears ran down his face. "I stepped over her body and cradled you both in my arms. I couldn't look at her again and ran down the stairs, trying to hold in my grief, but it was so much. At the bottom of the stairs I fell to me knees. You both were whimpering and it was too much. I had never had to take care of you before."**

A few people shifted uncomfortably, Harry looked sad.

***Flashback***

"**James?" Dumbledore's voice cut through the fog around James head.**

"**Albus." James gasped looking up at the older man.**

"**What happened?" Dumbledore asked kneeling down to look James square in the eyes.**

"**I-I. O God. Lily. Lily is dead." James broke off as sobs racked his body. **

**Dumbledore stepped over him and walked up the stairs, taking in the wreckage and the lifeless form of Lily Potter. After a quick decision he vanished one crib, making it look like there was one child in this room. It would not be good for people to find out that this woman had Multiple partners.**

"Wow you are a bastered." Dan said to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked sadly at the screen. "It seems I am."

**Dumbledore approached James after he was done removing all of little Hermione's things from the house. **

"**Let me have them James." Dumbledore commanded softly.**

**James handed Hermione over easily but when it came to Harry it was harder to let him go.**

"Wait." Harry said angrily. "Why would he do that?"

"Jealousy can make people do things they normally wouldn't do." Sirius said softly. Harry nodded in understanding.

**Once the old man had both babes in his arms he gave James a vile.**

"**It is calming potion, it will help you think clearer, keep the rest of your family safe." He said soothingly. **

**James quickly drank the potion down. When the last drop touched his lips James went limp. His body was cold to the touch, and going rigid. Dumbledore gently placed the two bundles on the floor before positioning James to look like he had fallen. James eyes stares straight ahead. It looked for all the world that James Potter had died. **

"Wow." Charlie muttered. "Wizards really don't have any common sense"

"Charlie!" Molly shrieked. "That is no way to talk about your. Well yourself!"

***Present Time***

"**The only problem." James said after a moment. "Was that whoever made the potion wasn't as good as they thought. Something went wrong and I could remember everything that happened. I remember him telling me that the two of you could not know each other, that Harry had to go live with the Dursleys," Hate dripped off his words at the other families name. "How Hermione would be adopted by the muggles. How you both would have your magic bound."**

**Hermione gasped in horror at this Information. "We were bound?"**

**Harry had more important things on his mind. "What about you Sirius? You didn't feel the wards!"**

**Sirius shot Harry a look before taking a deep breath. "Of course I felt the wards fall. I was in an anti apparition area, and I couldn't have done anything anyway." His voice trailed off sadly.**

"**Why?" Harry pleaded after a moment. Hermione looked at Sirius before sighing sadly looking back down at the table. **

**Sirius looked at Harry, trying to figure out how to answer his questions.**

"**He couldn't." Hermione whispered. "He couldn't do anything at that moment because moments after the wards fell Lily died."**

"**What does her dying have to do with him not being able to go to the house?" Harry asked in confusion. James looked at Sirius as well, he wanted to know where the black haired man had been and what he had gone through too.**

"**I felt her die." Sirius whispered a few tears escaping his closed eyes. "Its part of the bond. I felt her die, I felt a part of me slip away. I couldn't breathe, couldn't move, Not until the pain of loss lessened."**

"Yicks." Dan muttered. "That sounds painful."

Sirius nodded. "I have seen people die and the emotional pain that brings is bad, I can't even imagine the pain of feeling someone die."

"I would bet it would hurt more if you were bonded to them as well." Emma muttered to the nod of several people.

**Harry and James looked at Sirius wide eyed, Hermione let the tears fall freely down her cheeks as she hugged her Father.**

"**I was able to show up after a few moments. After hearing James' story I am guessing right after he vanished the vial of potion. I saw him standing over James holding you two when I was able to." Sirius sighed. "I remember holding my arms out to take you both when Dumbledore told me that Peter had betrayed us, that I needed to find him and kill him. Dumbledore used compulsion on me. I wasn't able to fight it. And by the time I was out of his control I was behind bars and it was too late."**

"Compulsion sucks." Harry muttered darkly.

"You don't have a class to help teach you to counter it?" Emma questioned?

Minerva looked at her thoughtfully. "No, I wonder if we would be able to."

**James placed his hand over Sirius' on the table. "We all made mistakes, we trusted people without them earning it, Never asked questions even when we thought we should have. Most of all, we let our childhood friendships control us. We all saw that Peter had no backbone, we knew we got away with too much in school. Yet we never questioned. We believed in our teachers like school children. We never grew up, never thought for yourself."**

"So not growing up is a crime now!" Ron cried.

"Well if you don't grow up you won't be all you can be." Blaise said with a frown. "To grow up is to reached your full potential and have an impact on the world."

**Hermione, Harry and Sirius all look at James in astonishment. "Deep Brother. Real Deep." Sirius said with a smile. James smiled back and just like that, the past was forgiven, never forgotten, but forgiven.**

"**What now?" Harry asked looking around the table.**

"**Now we take back what is ours. We fight the Dark Lord and Dumbledore." James said easily. **

"**Ya, that sounds easy." Hermione snorted. **

"You will never defeat me you foolish traitors!" Voldemort hollered with a sick laugh.

"**It should be." Sirius said a devious smile playing on his lips. "The Marauders are the best."**

"**I thought they were just jokers." Harry questioned. **

"**Sure. In School." James smiled.**

"**But now." Sirius spoke. "Now we grow up."**

"**How are we going to do this?" Harry asked.**

**Hermione looked at everyone a murderous smile on her lips causing the males to flinch. "The stealthy way. No more gorilla warfare. Get the troops together. I have a plan." She got up from the table to flew from the room shouting out that she was headed to the Library. **

"That's murder." Dumbledore said with a frown. "Is it not better to give them a chance to come to the light side?

"Should we offer them a cookie?" Dan shot back.

"But Daddy." Hermione interrupted. "I thought that the dark side had cookies."

"True Daughter dear." Dan sad in mock sadness.

"So what does the light side have?" Neville asked feeling like he was missing something.

"Ice cream!" Emma and Luna said simultaneously.

"**Well?" Harry said pulling a coin from his pocket. "I have the DA."**

"**Wait what just happened?" James asked in confusion. **

"**The girl has a plan. I am going to get Remus and a few others." Sirius said heading to the entrance. "Be back soon."**

"**I learned a long time ago to not question her." Harry said with a smile. "She is Brilliant, Scary, But brilliant."**

**James smiled back. "In that case, I will get the house ready, we need a base for operations."**

_**The group now known as the Death Avengers stalked through the night, killing those who wore the dark mark. In the political arena laws were made. Equality was high on the list, of everything and everyone. Purebloods who did not embrace these changes were killed, their children and families unable to inherit any fortunes unless they pledged allegiance to the DA. In a matter of months the DA controlled the wizarding world of Britain, soon they spread through the world, Succeeding where Voldemort and Dumbledore failed. In a fit of Rage at Dumbledore killing Harry, Hermione Performed the newly renovated Triad ritual with Remus Lupin and Charlie Weasley, Making her all powerful. Revenge was the only thing pumping through her veins, and soon the magics of the world diminished. In her opinion the world did not deserve the gift, so because of the rituals that her parents performed, and those she performed on herself, her dreams and wants became reality. In a matter of 3 years magic was nearly extinct. With her last breath magic faded from that world.**_

"Wow." A few people whispered.

"Granger turner evil." Draco said with a shiver.

"No magic." Several people shivered in horror.

"A Mudblood could never do what Lord Voldemort couldn't!" Bellatrix hissed.

"I thought Voldyshorts could do anything?" Fred asked in a singsong voice.

"ITS VOLDEMORT." Voldemort screamed.

~~~~ End Chapter ~~~~

Well that is it for that world. I am not really sure why I had Hermione turn evil and rid the world of magic, but she just seemed like the type to go all crazy and blame magic for all her problems and then take revenge on everyone by taking away magic.

So tell me what you think! I have the next world already partially written! Hopefully I will have it up and edited by middle of next week!

~Isis

p.s. Thank you for all the reviews and if I haven't gotten back to you yet, I am sorry I will try to be better about that!


	10. Authors Update

Hey guys this is just a quick update, I had a few reviews with some requests for future pairings, and I thought I would give you an update of what the next few pairings would be.

Hermione + Tom Riddle

Narcissa + Lily

Lily + Snape

Now, I am not sure if these will be separate worlds or if I will put a few pairings into the same world. I do have the Hermione/Tom Riddle one partially written with a beginning and ending, just working on the middle!

Now if you have any pairings you would like to see let me know!

So far their mistakes have been

*To easy to Trust

*Not asking questions, blind Faith

* Letting your pride rule your choices

*Not listening to your 'gut'

* Being Stupid in more ways then one

*Not being ready to battle

*Not embracing your emotions in a healthy way

*Communication with your team, friends, family.

You will see those reply in the other worlds until people really understand and start talking about how to fix their world, also there many be a few more mistakes, I am playing around with them in my mind.

Remember if you ever have any questions, see any inconsistency, or have any thoughts on some pairings you wold like to see, let me know!

Thank you again for Crosspairingslover for lending me permission for use of the idea behind the story!

If you like the worlds in this story and want to expand on them, please ask, and let me know. I am usually pretty good at letting my idea run wild, but I do like to have some idea of who and what my idea has created!

Next chapter coming soon! It will be where we left off last time!

~Isis


	11. Harry and Hermione 4

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in updated, unavoidable things happened and I lost internet. I did continue to write though and so I will update a few chapters today!

Always Yours

Isis

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Harry + Hermione ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are we going to be able to watch the Foursome dimension now?" Neville questioned to the silent room

"I would think so, they can't just leave us hanging on that world." Harry answered with a shrug.

"Lets just watch and find out!" Luna answered with a smile.

**The end of the school year was now upon the group. Tomorrow would be the last day of testing and in five days they were leaving Hogwarts until the next school year. They had made plans to start more heavy training through the summer months. **

"Oh goody we do!" Hermione said with a clap.

"Aww, we don't get to start with the sex experiment." Luna said with a pout.

"**Sirius is good at charms." Harry volunteered as they were discussing who should teach the and what was the most important thing to learn.**

"**Right and Remus can teach defense again." Hermione muttered writing down everything.**

"**Doesn't Dumbledore have him on a mission though?" Neville spoke up.**

"**Right, but once Harry accepts his Lordship, Remus will be his. He is the accounts manager for all the Potter accounts." Luna spoke with a smile.**

"Really!" Harry asked shock and anger lacing his words as he looked up at the head table.

Remus turned and looked at Harry in shock. "No. Your parents didn't have an accounts manager, they did everything themselves."

Harry's face bloomed a bright red. "Sorry Remus." Harry said quietly. Remus just smiled at him.

**Harry and Neville both looked at her with wide eyes. "How do you know that?" Harry asked.**

**Luna shot Hermione a look, Hermione shrugged and looked back at the boys. "I was looking today and found it out. Its all in the open, as long as you know where to look." She said apologetically.**

**Harry just looked at her a moment then shrugged. "Its okay. What other subjects do you think would be helpful." **

"**Herbology." Neville spoke up first. "There are plants that can kill, Injure, entrap, and if we are desperate heal."**

"That's true!" Neville said happily.

A few people looked at him, some in disgust, some with interest.

"That is a novice idea. " Dumbledore said to himself.

"**I agree." Hermione seconded. "It is important to learn as much as possible and have as many advantages as possible. If we don't want to cast the killing curse, then throwing a killing plant at a death eater will work."**

**Harry and Luna smiled. "Works for me." they said in unison.**

"**What about Creatures?" Luna said hesitantly. **

"**I think creatures would be good. We should know how to defend ourselves in case we come across them, or if they would be willing and able to help us." Harry spoke up firmly, Neville nodded in agreement.**

**Hermione bit her lip in thought. "I agree. its always better to be prepared, but." She blinked and looked at them a mischievous smile on her face. "Luna do you think your father would be able to teach us about all creatures starting with the most known?"**

"Oh yes he would love to teach creatures!" Luna said with a happy clap.

"I am sure he would." Neville said with a smile.

**Luna smiled brightly. "Yes I think he would be up for it!" Hermione nodded and wrote on the paper again.**

"**We need potions." Hermione said with a sigh.**

"**Professor Snape is the best." Luna muttered. **

Severus sneered. He liked being thought of as the best, but he did not like being thought of as the best by that bunch.

"**Yes but would he be able to help. With two masters controlling him it may be hard." Neville said with a shrug. **

"**Well maybe we could give him a chance." Harry said thoughtfully. "If worse comes to worse he can hide out in one of the Potter places and You two will be able to experiment more with the mark." **

Severus sneered but didn't say anything.

**Hermione and Luna exchanged glances. "That would be nice."**

"**And he is in the inner circle."**

"**They got branded twice didn't they?"**

"**Yes that makes it more of a challenge."**

"**Right twice the mark to remove."**

"**And overlapping."**

"**I wonder what kind of side effect that has."**

"**The overlapping magic?"**

"**Yes it should have a few."**

"**I never thought of that."**

"**So we in."**

"**Oh ya we are totally in."**

"Wicked!" Fred and George said together looking at Hermione and Luna with lust in their eyes. "You guys do that better then we do!"

Hermione and Luna blushed. Harry and Neville glared at the twins causing the twins to hold their hands up in surrender.

**The girls turned back to the boys to find them smiling brightly. "You girls are amazing." they said together, causing the girls to blush deeply. **

"**So, do you think he would agree?" Hermione said attempting to control the blush.**

"**I think if we exchanged freedom for classes he would be willing." Neville said with a nod**

"**Harry you are the most slytherin out of all of us. You need to make sure you put it to him in a slytherin way, no gryffindor boldness here." Luna stated.**

"Potter Slytherin! No way!" Draco snarled.

"Actually, The hat almost put me in Slytherin, I choose Gryffindor." Harry said with a smirk causing the blond to drop his jaw in shock.

**Hermione nodded. "And make sure you word it so he is getting the better deal." **

**Harry smiled. "Okay."**

"**This is what I have so far. What do you guys think?" Hermione Pushed the list to the center of the table. **

**Subjects we need to learn for war.**

**Defense - Remus**

**Charms - Sirius**

**Transfiguration - **

**Herbology - **

**Creatures - Xeno**

**Potions - Snape?**

**Swords - **

**Hand to Hand Combat - **

"Impressive." Sirius muttered to the agreement of a lot of other people.

"**Uh. Hermione." Neville said nervously. "Why hand to hand combat?"**

"**And why swords?" Harry spoke up before she could answer. **

"**Simple. If we lose our wands we need to know how to defend ourselves. Swords can be used to generate magic through, and Hand to Hand combat is when we have no other choice." She shrugged. **

"Really?" Hermione asked wistfully, she always thought sword play was fun.

"It is actually not known if you can channel your magic through the steel of a sword." Luna said eyes glittering. "But it sure would be fun to find out!"

"**Who will teach us that?" Harry asked. **

"**I was thinking we could take some lessons in the muggle world, Fencing for swords and Ju-Jitzu or some other form of Martial arts for Hand to Hand." Hermione smiled wryly. **

"**Why not Krav Maga for Hand to Hand?" Luna spoke up. "Ju-Jitzu is more wrestling while Krav is more self defence. Besides I would love to learn how to break someone arm!" Her smile was sinister as she finished. **

"Krav ma-whata?" Harry said mouth open.

"Luna you really don't want to break someones arm do you." Neville asked to the glittering eyes of his girlfriend.

"Now that would be scary." Severus drawled sarcastically. "A little blond pixie breaking someones arm."

"Aww Professor Snape its okay I wouldn't break your arm." Luna said sweetly.

"**Right." Hermione said after a moment. "It would be nice to be trained by a master in each form."**

"**I think Luna is right." Neville said after a moment. "We need to learn more self defense and less wrestling. Krav would work better."**

"**Wait. What is Krav?" Harry said in confusion. "I got the wrestling."**

"**Krav is an Israeli form of street fighting. popular among the law enforcement there to contain someone without much harm." Luna supplied. **

"**How is breaking someone's arm not much harm?" Neville asked incredulously.**

"**Well they don't die from a broken arm." Hermione said evenly. **

"Well sometimes." Minerva started.

"YOU WILL NOT LEARN TO BREAK SOMEONES BLOODY ARM!." Molly's screech echoed around the room causing many to cringe back due to the pain in their ears.

"Actually it is a very good form of defense to learn." Dan said loudly causing Molly to glare at him.

"How is breaking someone's arm defense?" Molly ground through her teach.

"Well if someone is intent on harming you then a broken arm will slow them down enough for you to get away." Dan smiled.

"And its not like we are telling them to go out and break random peoples arms." Emma scoffed. "There are very set rules. It is for defense only."

Molly glared at the couple but didn't say anything else.

"**Right only the heart attack and ripped out throat will kill them." Luna smiled brightly causing the other three to shrink back.**

The hall went quite each one looking at Luna hesitantly.

"SEE!." Molly shrieked. "EVIL!"

Dan and Emma exchanged glances and shook their heads at the antics of the Red haired witch.

"**Okay." Harry said clearing his voice. "Muggle world Fencing and Krav. Now who is going to teach Transfiguration and Herbology?"**

"**I wish I could say Professor McGonagall." Hermione sighed sadly. "But she is too wrapped up in Dumbledore to be of help to us."**

McGonagall looked down a slight blush on her face, but could not deny that she would be with Dumbledore until the end.

"**What about Sprout for Herbology?" Neville said softly. **

"**Would she want to?" Harry questioned.**

"**It never hurts to ask." Hermione said writing her name down with a question mark beside it. "You just have to word the question right. You want to ask her Neville?"**

"**Sure." He smiled. "Now back to transfiguration."**

"**I really don't know." Hermione sighed sadly. **

"**Well we can always wait, get started on the other subjects first." Harry suggested. **

"**Sounds good." Hermione smiled storing the paper in her little beaded bag.**

"**Now When are you going to claim your Lordship Harry?" Luna asked.**

"**The day I get off the express. I plan on going to gringotts right away. All the hustle and bustle of the crowd will keep me hidden for a few hours." Harry stated with a shrug. **

**Luna nodded. "Alright. now it is time for pudding!" She clapped and stood up dragging Neville out of the room while Hermione and Harry followed holding hands and laughing at Luna's behavior. That girl sure loves pudding!**

"Pudding is amazing." Luna said dreamily causing those around her to laugh.

~~~~~~ End Chapter ~~~~~


	12. Harry and Hermione 5

And Here is the next chapter! Hopefully I will get one more out today!

Always Yours

Isis

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Harry + Hermione ~~~~~~~~~~~

**It had been three months since the group began their trainings. Everyone had moved into Potter Manner when Lovegood Palace had been targeted by Death Eaters. No one was home when this happened, but the lovegoods did lose their home and a lot of other small things. **

"Aww that's to bad. I liked that Palace." Luna said with a sad sigh.

**Professor Snape did indeed trade freedom for lessons and experiments. Right now he was the most wanted man in both the Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eater clan. He was currently down to one mark, and no side effects causing him to change personalities and gain much more of his potential power. **

Voldemort whipped his head around and sent a dark glare to Severus, causing him to flinch, Punishment was coming shortly.

Dumbledore looked at Severus searchingly, but Severus refused to look at him.

**Professor Sprout had accepted the offer with open arms, clearing out her private greenhouses at Hogwarts and transferring them to Potter Manor where she now lived teaching and spending her free time in private research. **

**Xeno had brought in several creatures, some of which were known and some of which were not known by most of the world. **

**The Sword Mistress Ann and Krav Master Peter had moved into the manner and let in on the secret of magic. **

**Sirius had picked up the teaching of Charms and was currently working with Remus to teach the kids to become Animagis. He and Emma had been spending a lot of time together, she was currently acting as assistant to both him and Sprout.**

"Oh that would be wicked!" Sirius exclaimed happily. "You want me to teach you?"

"Yes!" The foursome said excitedly.

"Absolutely not!" Molly screeched. "That is far to Dangerous!"

Sirius looked at the foursome with a smirk and nodded his head causing the teens to grin happily.

**Remus had jumped at the chance to help the kids and spend the rest of the war with his brother. Dumbledore currently thought he was in the werewolf camps, he was also wanted by the order of the phoenix. **

**They had yet to find a transfiguration teacher and were teaching themselves the fine art, with a little help from all the adults, who although were not masters, were fairly gifted in the area. **

**All in all they were getting a very well balanced education in the art of battle. **

**The occupants were currently sitting down to dinner. Harry was at the head of the table, Neville on his left, Hermione on his right. Next to Neville sat Luna followed by Xeno, Sprout, Peter and Ann. Next to Hermione sat Emma followed by Sirius, Remus and Severus.**

"**Harry." Neville said breaking the silence of the evening.**

**Dinner was a quiet affair usually, most were too tired to speak or were hungry from a day of work. Harry gave Neville his attention, as did most of the people at the table, the exception being Emma who was currently leaning against Sirius sleeping and Ann who was curled up beside Peter also sleeping.**

"**I was thinking." He took a deep breath. "We have been progressing nicely in the fighting aspect. But we need to get into more. We need to strike back, turn this battle in our favor."**

"**I agree." Hermione spoke up, "We are training in one area, defense, we need to work on offense."**

"Now that is a novel idea." Harry mumbled leaning forward in his chair.

"**Exactly." Neville said with a smile**

"**But that's Murder." Harry said slowly like he was testing the words on his tongue.**

**Severus snorted loudly. "This is War."**

"Oh how right I am." Severus sighed.

"**Are you talking about a public battle, or an assassin?" Peter asked quietly, still hesitant to speak of things he wasn't completely sure of. **

"**Either one." Neville said with a shrug. "I just don't think we should sit here and wait for them to attack us."**

"I can not condone murder." Dumbledore said sadly.

"They murder, why don't we strike back." Neville shot back at the headmaster.

"We can not stoop so low." Dumbledore said gravely.

"No we just sit like like ducks and watch them murder and torture, all the while waiting for them to kill us." Sirius said with a sneer.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly, he would not go that low.

"**What do you guys think?" Harry said looking at everyone at the table. He may be at the head, but unlike Dumbledore, Harry listened to the advice of his group, choosing to walk beside them then sit behind them and issue orders.**

"**I think that in war you need to do things that you don't always want to do." Severus spoke up first. "The Death Eaters thrive because they have no fear. Who is going to oppose them? Dumbledore? They can easily avoid him. We need to bring the battle to them. I think both public battles and assassinations would be good."**

"Well that is true." Lucius muttered to the nod of Severus beside him.

**Remus looked at Severus thoughtfully. "I agree that we should strike them back, but I don't know about either of those options. The public battles could go bad, and we could lose. The assassination, that seems closer to Murder then the other."**

"**I say we do both. The sooner this war is over the sooner the children can go back to being children and the sooner we can change the Ministry." Sirius said quietly hugging Emma close to him.**

Dan looked at Sirius who was staring wide eyed at the tall man.

Emma looked at Sirius with a thoughtful smile.

"**I think we should attack them, but not public battles. I think we should trick them, send in creatures to kill them in their sleep, poison them, quietly and quickly strike back, making them fear us, and become less organized." Xeno said quietly looking around the room.**

"**As much as it pains me to say this." Madam Sprout spoke sadly. "I think we need to strike silent, deadly and fast. No open battles, all under the cover of darkness, all without fighting."**

**Harry looked at Luna who had yet to say anything. She was staring into space a glazed look in her eyes. A quick check showed Hermione was looking at her mouth open in horror.**

**The room tensed, Luna was having a vision. Harry knelt beside Hermione while Neville slowly ran his hands through Luna's hair.**

"Oh goody." Luna muttered with a sarcastic eye roll. "I am a seer in that world."

"Are you in this world?" Lucius wondered with a greedy eye.

"Thank Merlin no." Luna said with a shutter not noticing the way Lucius sighed sadly.

"**Mione." Harry whispered gently placing a hand on her knee. "What is it. What do you see." **

**Hermione shook her head slowly. "I. Oh my." her voice shook and broke. "We can not go against them in a full on battle. Not yet. We will not live, not even with the extra lessons. We are to soft. So soft. Oh my god. We will all die. So soft. Not hard enough." Hermione muttered quietly.**

"**Then what do we need to do?" Harry asked in a whisper.**

"**Murder." Luna gasped out, leaving her vision with a great shiver. "We need to murder. In the night. Different things." She gasped as tears ran down her face. Neville held her tight to him.**

**Harry looked at the people around the table. "Then we will become murderers." He said, eyes hard. **

"**Assassins for the light." Severus sneered. **

"**Right, the Greater Good Assassins." Remus snorted causing a few chuckles to sound.**

**Harry and Neville picked up Hermione and Luna, respectively, and carried them to bed, quickly followed by the rest of the group.**

**The Light Assassins for the Greater Good.**

"That is a god awful name." Severus said a nasty sneer on his face.

"I agree." Dumbledore said.

"**What an awful name." Severus sneers when they gathered to train the next morning.**

"**Oh don't be like that Severus, you named us!" Remus said with a smirk causing Severus to turn his dark glare on them.**

**Luna and Hermione skipped into the room holding a large vial and sharing bright smiles. **

"**Oh Severus." Hermione started in a sing song voice.**

"**Guess what we figured out." Luna finished with a giggle.**

**The room stilled, the occupants looking between the girls and the potions master. **

"**This had better not be a joke." He hissed through his teeth, trying to keep his emotions in check. **

**The girls handed him the vial. "This may hurt." Hermione said with sympathy. **

Severus and Lucius exchanged glancing, leaning forward in their chair. The vial held a clear liquid.

"It can't be." Dumbledore muttered thoughtfully.

**Severus looked at her before downing the vial. **

**A moment later the vial crashed the the stone floor, Severus followed a moment later clutching his arm to his stomach. **

**Hermione and Luna quickly knelt beside him each placing a hand on his back. and murmuring soothing words. **

**Less than a minute had passed when Severus finally relaxed, the pain leaving his body. He looked up at the room, the deep blue of his eyes startling them. He picked up his arm tenderly, looking at the smooth pale skin in awe. The mark was gone. Then he fainted.**

The hall erupted in whispered Voldemort glared at the two girls murder in his eyes.

Severus and Lucius shared a glance, both wondering who would say it first. They could be free.

~~~~~~~~~~ End Chapter ~~~~~


	13. Harry and Hermione 6

Hey guys! Here is the next chapter!

Always

Isis

~~~~~~~~~~ New Chapter ~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you suppose the mistake was there?" Ginny asked with a sigh.

"Not sure. Lets just watch and find out." Blaise spoke up with a smile at the pretty red head.

**The next few days were days of celebration for the house. The girls had successfully found a cure for not one, but two dark marks, and were able to reproduce the mark without the bad side effects. It was now time for the group to sit down and discuss their militia group, for that was what they were. Militia.**

"**Alright. Everyone listen up!" Harry's voice brought the talking to a stop as everyone turned to look at the raven haired boy. **

"**We need to talk about our militia, name it, figure out a way of communication, and we need a signal." Harry said after a deep breath. "Anyone have ideas?"**

"**I thought we had a name?" Ann spoke up from beside Peter. **

**Harry blushed faintly. "I have been told by a few different people that the 'Light Assassins for the Great Good' is an how do you put it." Here he paused and looked at Hermione and Severus. "An abysmal, dunderheaded, idiot name that is hard to say and no one will be afraid of." Laughter erupted out around the room at Harry's attempt to mimic the voice of the two. **

"Wow. Mark this say down in a calendar." Severus said with a sneer "Granger and I agree on something."

Hermione and Harry shot him a dark look, but they ruined the effect by the smile on their faces.

"**I think we know how communication should work." Remus spoke up after the laughter had died down some. **

"**How?" Harry asked only a hint of confusion lacing his voice. **

**In answer Remus pointed to Hermione and Luna. "They know how to produce a mark that can link everyone together, that we can communicate with and that will show us as part of this Militia."**

**A few frowns went around the room. **

"Oh goody. Another mark." Severus said with a disgusted sneer.

"TRATOR." Bella hissed out.

"**I just got un-marked." Severus snarled. "Why would I want to put another one on myself?" **

**Remus' eyes hardened. "The mark they have figured out is different then the two you received, even different then the orders mark." Lupin rolled up sleeve revealing a still, red phoenix. **

"**Can they mark us temporarily. Remove it when it isn't needed anymore?" Peter interrupted the murmuring. **

"**Yes we can remove it, but only after two years of it being on." Hermione said with a shrug. **

"**Why two years?" Sirius asked. **

"**It will cause damage if we remove it earlier." Luna said simply with a shrug. **

"**Um. What kind of damage." Neville asked carefully. **

"**The deadly kind." Hermione answered with an evil glint in her eyes. **

"Of course. If one doesn't kill me then the other one will. Just what I want!" Severus growled crossing his arms.

"**Okay then." Harry said hesitantly after a moment of silence. "Lets just focus on a name and symbol right now. **

"**Dire Wolves!" Remus stated first, slightly joking. **

"**Gryffins" Sirius barked with a laugh.**

**Severus sneered. "No. No bloody Gryffindor symbols!" causing a few people to laugh. **

"**How about one of those skeleton horse things that Hermione was talking about the other day?" Emma said softly. **

:Now that would be interesting." Draco said a happy glint in his eyes.

"**With a full moon behind it!" Luna said happily. "And standing on its back legs!" **

**Harry looked around noticing everyone's acceptance of the idea. **

"**How about one that moves?" Neville said looking around. **

"**What kind of movement?" Remus asked. **

"**The wind blowing through its mane and tail." Hermione said staring at Luna.**

"**Its front legs kicking while it rears. It paws at the ground first." Luna's mystical voice rang through the room, her eyes locked on Hermione's.**

"**With a bed of bones under its feet, on the ground." The two girls said in creepy unison before snapping their eyes back to the people around them.**

"Um Okay." Fred said eyes glazed over.

"That would be wicked." George jumped up and clapped.

"**I can agree with that." Severus said with a dark grin. **

"**Alright vote time. What do you guys think for a symbol." Harry said looking around the table. **

"**I would go for that." Sirius said with a smirk. "It sounds badass."**

**Emma look around thoughtfully before a smile broke out on her face. "Sounds perfect for us." **

"**I have already said yes." Severus said with a shrug. **

"**I agree with Sirius, Sounds pretty Badass, Thats a yes for me." Remus said with a smile. **

"**Can it still move on us?" Ann said motioning between her and Peter. **

**Hermione and Luna nodded. "Yes, it will take a little bit more of our magic to work, but it will still work."**

"**Then I am all for it!" Ann said excitement in her eyes. "Thats one bad ass tattoo!"**

**Peter let out a chuckle agreeing with Ann.**

"**Sounds good to me." Madam Sprout said with a slight laugh. "Not something I would choose for myself, but i like it."**

**Xena agreed, "Who is going to draw it?"**

"**Neville." Hermione and Luna said at the same time causing Neville's eyes to go wide. **

"**Me?" He squeaked. **

"**Yes dear." Luna said gently. "You will do a wonderful job at it, don't worry." she finished with a passionate, yet short, kiss.**

**Neville consented with a goofy grin on his face.**

"**Alright, that's settled then. Communication and symbol all good to go. Now we need a name." Harry said watching Hermione cross a few things off her list. **

"**Well I thought that was obvious now." Severus sneered. "We are the Order of the ****Thestrals**."

"**Wow." Remus shocked voice cut through the silence. "That is very fitting. ****Thestral's** eat death, look dark, but are pretty light. Sounds perfect to me."

"**Everyone agree?" Harry said leaving the vote to the others. **

**Everyone agreed that yes it was perfect. **

"Wow. We are awful at naming things." Harry said with a frown.

"but pretty good at coming up with amazing tattoos!" Hermione said with a giggle.

"I really don't know if I would want something like that on me forever." Emma said making a face.

"Truthfully mom." Hermione said with a smile. "I agree."

~~~~ End Chapter ~~~~

Next chapter will be some more action! These last few have just been getting back into the grove of this story.

Always

Isis


	14. Harry and Hermione 7

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter!**

**Always**

**Isis**

**~~~~~~~~~ New Chapter ~~~~**

**They struck in the middle of the night. They had all timed it perfectly. At exactly 11:59 friday night 6 death eaters and their families, well what was left of them, took their last breaths. **

"Why at that time?" Draco asked in bewilderment.

"No idea. It is just cool to say?" Harry muttered.

**Hermione + Luna**

**It was easy sneaking into Dolohov's little shake, he had minimum wards and no other security. They moved around the house making no noise and leaving no trail. The house itself was small. One floor three rooms. One bedroom, one bath, and one kitchen/living room. There were no other occupants in the house. The girls stood by his bed, Luna had him in a modified stunner and was watching her watch waiting until the clock struck the right time. **

"That is remarkably like his house." Lucius muttered leaning forward and taken in every detail.

"I wonder what the modified stunner is." Severus muttered eager to learn more.

**Five seconds before the hand moved Luna gave Hermione the signal. She tipped the vile to his mouth and watched as liquid ran down his throat. Luna watched the clock, Hermione watched his breathing, listened to the beating of his heart. **

"Poison. Nice choice." Bill smiled.

"What do you mean nice choice?" Sirius snarled. "There is no fun in poisoning someone."

"You are right, but there is minimal damage to your person if you don't fight with them." Bill snarled back.

**By the time the grandfather clock struck midnight the house was empty of the living and a large black Thestral pawed the sky above the little house.**

"Wow nice." Luna clapped. "I love the horse!"

**Harry + Neville**

**It took Harry a few moments to drop the wards around ****Rookwood's home. Neville kept the dark creatures that guarded the house at bay while Harry concentrated. It would have been easier to just bust right through them, but then that would alert the occupants of the house that someone was attempting to break into the place. **

**Harry finally removed the last of the wards and the two ran quickly and silently into the manner. It was large, two floors. It would take them a little bit of time to go through the whole house, but it needed to be done. **

**A half hour later they had the four occupants in modified stunners laying in the large study side by side. **

**Harry looked at Neville then back at his watch, counting down with his fingers to indicate when it was time. Harry got to one and the boys poured the liquid down the throats of the occupants. They watched as a few seconds later the hearts of each person took their last beat. **

**By the time the grandfather clock struck midnight the house was empty of the living and a large black ****Thestral** bucked into the sky above the Manner.

"Wow. I really don't want to be them." Theodore Nott whispered to himself. Several people around the room were looking at the screen a nice sickly green color on their face.

**Sirius + Emma**

**It took Sirius no time at all the remove the wards around Yaxleys home. It was no manner, but it was not too small. It was a nice two story house. **

**The two split up, moving through the house like shadows as they searched for their victims. **

**A few mins later they met in the living room, Emma showed Sirius where she had found one person. Sirius stunned the three occupants with the modified stunner before laying them side by side. Emma counted down, watching the second hand move on her wrist watch. When she got to 1 the two tipped the liquid down the throats of the three occupants. **

**By the time the grandfather clock struck midnight the house was empty of the living and a large black ****Thestral** looked down from the sky above.

"A mudblood and a blood traitor took down one of my death eaters!" Voldemort snarled. "You are all idiots!"

**Sprout + Xeno**

**Sprout and Xeno had no problems entering Macnair's home. He had no wards and the only thing that guarded his house was an enchanted shrub, which Sprout took care of with a flick of the wrist. **

**Macnair was the only one in the small one room house. He was curled up with his ax in a corner. In no time at all Sprout had stunned Macnair with the modified stunner and Xeno had destroyed the mans ax. **

**At the end of the countdown Xeno poured the liquid down the man's throat. Sprout watched his breath and heard his heart and it struggled against the poison. **

**By the time the grandfather clock struck midnight the house was empty of the living and a large black ****Thestral screamed** to the sky above.

"Ugh I hate him." Sirius shivered. "him and his stupid axe."

**Peter + Ann **

**Ann and Peter were in charge of getting rid of Peter Pettigrew. They had each heard the stories and understood why they, out of everyone in the house, would be able to keep the most calm. Ann took her sword out of its sheath as the descended the stairs into the underground railway, just incase. **

**Peter Pettigrew had chosen to become a rat when he was not with his master, and in his rat form he lived in the underground railway, scavenging on the left over from the humans that passed through.**

**They had found him easy, the rat was sleeping in a little whole, one finger missing. As gently as they could, Peter slipped the sleeping rat into an extendable bag. The couple grinned at each other in accomplishment before running out of the railway, bag slung over Peters shoulder, the rat moving angrily inside.**

"Wow that was easier then I thought that would be." Harry muttered.

**Remus + Severus **

**Remus was nervous, he was going to see the beast who had cursed him all those years ago. Greyback was waiting for them with a twisted smile on his face when they poped into view in the little clearing. **

"**Hello Pup." Greybacks gruff voice swept across the clearing. "Traitor." He snarled at Severus. **

"**Greyback." Severus nodded with a smirk. Remus decided not to answer the other wolf. **

"**Took you long enough to get here." Greyback snarled sarcastically. **

"**Sorry we could not get here sooner, we had more pressing matters to attend to." Severus retorted with a snarl.**

"**I can see that." Greyback answered looking at the two men with a smirk. "I didn't know you were that kind of person Remus."**

"**What kind." Remus snarled.**

"**Why the kind that would prefer the company of a man to that of a woman." Greyback barked a laugh. "If I had known, I would have gladly taken you under my wing. Well more like under me."**

Remus shrank back in the chair a sickly look on his face. Severus stood up aura an angry cloud around him.

"You had better not Lupin!" Severus snarled.

"No worry's Snape. Never going to happen in this universe." Lupin growled out.

**Remus snarled and lunged at the other wolf. His human form ripping into the wolf while he was in the air. **

**Greyback jumped back in shock at the display before turning himself over to the wolf. **

**Severus watched with a sneer as the two wolves went at each other. Flesh, blood, teeth, and saliva was all the could be seen through the fur of the two massive wolves. **

**Severus checked his watch and growled at the time. **

"**Finish this now Remus." He snarled out as the clock struck the right time. **

**In a matter of seconds the large grey wolf ripped out the throat of the black wolf.**

**Severus sneered as the grey wolf trotted over to him and dropped the mangled body part in front of him. **

"**Very nice." Severus snarled sarcastically. **

**The grey wolf cocked his head to the side and wagged his tail.**

"**Yes, Lets get home." Severus sighed and buried his hand into the soft grey fur before popping them both out of the clearing.**

**By the time the clock struck midnight the clearing was empty of the living and a large black ****Thestral** charged above the clearing, hollering at the sky above it.

"Wow. That was crazy." Sirius muttered.

"He. I was able to change into the wolf. I wonder if I can do that." Remus muttered to himself.

"**Well that was fun." Severus growled that morning at breakfast. **

"**How did everyone do?" Harry asked ignoring the surly man. **

"**Everything went as planned." Sprout said happily. "It was almost to easy."**

"**Yes, we found it very easy as well." Sirius said with a shrug. **

"**We need to be careful of that, I don't think it will be as easy next time." Hermione said taking a bite of watermelon. **

"**You are right. Neville and I had a hard time, and I know that now they are all going to be on guard." Harry said with a sigh.**

"**Has the paper came yet?" Remus asked before taking a bite of bacon.**

"**Not yet." Luna's voice was interrupted by the scream of a screech owl.**

"**We made the front page." Emma clapped Happily watching the picture on the front page move between houses and still people, dark marks glaring up at the camera.**

"**That is going to make them upset." Severus said with a laugh. "Your modified stunning charm."**

"**I know. It is great that it lasts through death. No one will be able to move the bodies from the positions we put them in." Luna said with a happy clap.**

**Just then Peter and Ann walked in, the bag held in front of them. **

"**We caught a rat." Ann smiled handing Harry the bag. **

"**Perfect." Harry purred.**

**The next day Peter Pettigrew's body was found on the steps of the ministry. He was laying over the steps, mouth open in a silent scream. His empty eye sockets staring up into the nothing. The words 'Traitor' were printed across his face in black moving ink. The man was wearing nothing, to show the dark mark on his arm, and the Threastle running across his stomach. The mans sex had been cut clean off and was currently laying beside his eyes near his left arm. **

"Okay that is just gross." Hermione scrunched her nose up.

"MURDERERS!" Molly Weasley cried.

**This was by far the worst death the Order of ****Thestral** had committed. Most would say it was murder, but Peter was dead before the order had seen to cut off body parts. 

**The official death was strangulation by the mans own silver hand. **

"See Mom, they didn't hurt Pettigrew, they just messed with his body a little bit." Charlie said trying to calm his mother.

Molly glared at her son and sat back in her chair, arms crossed.

~~~~~~~ End Chapter ~~~~~~~~~

So what do you think?

Thank you Howard Lawrence for the correction of the spelling of Thestral.


	15. Harry And Hermione 8

**Hey everyone! Hope your week is going good! Happy Monday!**

**Always**

**Isis**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~` New Chapter ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**It had been a week since the last attack by the threstals, Voldemort and his death eaters were angry, and some of them, though they would not admit it, were scared that they were going to be next. **

**Harry and Neville had taken Mulciber and his family out easily. Xeno and Sprout had a little harder time with Gibbon, which was a surprise. Ann and Peter had successfully poisoned the Crabbs dinner. Sirius and Emma had taken care of the Notts with no trouble, Firewhiskey and poison go well together. Hermione and Luna had a slightly harder time with Rowle having to duel him to the death instead of poisoning him. Hermione had given the final blow. A reducto to the head. **

"Pitiful!" Voldemort snarled, he needed to start training his followers more.

**Severus and Remus had the hardest time. They were going after the Carrows. Just like last time, their target was waiting for them when they showed up. A duel broke out, Severus jumped in front of a cutting hex to save Remus. Remus went mad, broke into the wolf and tore out their throats before switching back to a human and apperating the two to Potter Manor.**

Severus groaned and put his head in his hair, face tinged with green. "Why the wolf." he said in agony.

Remus was just shocked that he had such great control over the wolf.

**The entire Order had waited up this time. There were to many things that could go wrong. **

**Remus and Severus popped into the middle of the sitting room. Severus was still, pale, and bleeding from his chest. It didn't take long, everyone jumped into action. Hermione and Luna were the healers of the order and quickly got to working on the slytherin. Harry and Sirius took Remus out of the room and gave him a calming drought before attempting to get the story from him. **

"**They were waiting." Harry repeated with a sigh. "I had hoped that we had one more chance. I am going to have to mix up the groups. Two in a group is not enough."**

**Sirius placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I also think it is time for the muggles to stay away from the fighting."**

"Bought time." Ron muttered angrily. No one heard him though.

**Harry looked up at his godfather. "They are not going to like that."**

"**No." Sirius said with a wince. "But it is the only way to keep them safe. We have one more attack before the big one anyway."**

"**You are right. I will bring it up tomorrow morning." Harry sighed. **

**Neville quickly entered the room. "The girls are done."**

"**What was it?" Remus asked in a whisper. **

"**Just a standard cutting jinx. It didn't hit anything vital." Neville said with a sigh before sitting down.**

"Then why the hell did I collapse!" Severus snarled.

"**Then why did he collapse?" Remus snarled. **

"Ugh!" Severus shot back in his chair, disgust on every inch of his face.

"**Whoa." Neville said raising his hands. "Don't kill the messenger. They didn't tell me that. Just said to tell you Severus was going to be fine."**

**Remus sighed. "Sorry Nev. I am just worried."**

"**Its okay." Neville said standing to place his hand on Remus shoulder. "I would be the same."**

**Remus smiled at him before walking out of the kitchen. he needed to check up on Severus himself. **

The hall tried to stifle its giggling as Severus glared at them all and Remus looked down at the table with a red face.

***The next morning***

**Harry got the attention of everyone at the table. He quickly looked at Severus who was glaring at Remus for trying to cut up his sausage. **

"**I can do that myself wolf!" Severus snarled. "It was just a small scratch!"**

"**I know darling." Remus smiled wolfishly. "But I can handle your sausage better."**

"**I would prefer it if you did not cut my sausage." Severus growled then leaned into Remus. "You can however eat it, if you don't use your teeth." Severus whispered into the wolf's ear.**

"OH MY GOD NO." Severus gasped in horror standing up. "YOU." he shouted pointing at a shocked face Remus. "You will never. NEVER. Touch me! NEVER!"

"I wouldn't want to." Remus said looking green.

Severus sat down heavily. While the hall laughed.

"**Later. Now quiet, Harry is talking." Remus moaned quietly with a smile. Severus glared at him before turning his attention to Harry. **

"**I am glad to see everyone at breakfast and alive." Harry said with a smile looking around. "We have some pressing topics we need to go over today. I want to get everyone's opinion on it, but I may decide to pull rank and ignore them." Harry winced at the sharp glares he received. **

"At least it is for a good reason." Harry said dijectidly.

"**What is it Harry?" Emma asked uncertainly.**

"**First off let me say, I think you guys have been amazing, everyone has taken out their targets up to this point." Harry paused and smiled at everyone.**

"**Thanks Harry." Ann smiled. **

"**I feel like it is not safe enough for just two people to take out a target. I know the groups were there because it was quieter, but now that they are on to us. It makes more sense to redo the groups. 3 or more people in each one." Harry paused and looked at everyone. **

"**I agree. Two was great to start off with, but now there is just to much danger." Hermione said with a shrug. Everyone around the table agreed, It would be safer with more than two. **

"**There is something else." Harry said with a deep breath. "I think it is time for Ann, Peter and Emma to stop going on these missions."**

**Everyone stared at Harry in surprise. **

"**Have we not been good enough?" Peter snarled.**

"**No, that is not it. You have been great. I just am worried that you will get hurt." Harry said quickly holding up his hands in surrender. **

"**So that is it. we are no longer in this war?" Ann cried standing up.**

"Its not their war. So why are they so upset." Ron said crossing his arms.

"They are getting killed Ron. This is as much of a war for muggles as it is for us." Hermione said simply.

"If there was a war between us and you magicals, it would probably be the end of the world." Emma stated critically.

"Never!" Voldemort screamed.

"Its true. We would just blow you up." Dan said with a shrug.

"**I am sure there is something else you can do?" Harry answered hesitantly. **

"**Like what, Stay in the manor and clean up after you?" Ann sneered arms folded on her chest. **

"**What if." Emma said quietly, quickly cutting the fight off at its knees. "What if we learned to fight with guns. Long range snipers."**

"**Go on." Harry prompted looking at Emma in confusion.**

"**For the final big battle against the innermost circle of death eaters. Ann, Peter and I could hide out and take out the targets long range." Emma said simply. **

"**How long of a rang?" Sirius asked.**

"**300 yards or more. Depending. But with moving targets it is a little harder." Emma shrugged. **

"That sounds wicked!" Sirius grinned.

**Harry looked thoughtfully around the room. "What do you two think?" He asked his eyes landing on Peter and Ann.**

"**I like that idea." Ann said with a smile. **

"**It will take some time to train in it. But I like it to." Peter said excitement in his eyes.**

**Harry looked around the room. "Everyone in agreement with this new plan?"**

**Everyone agreed, Sirius a bit reluctantly, he didn't want Emma to get hurt. **

"**Great!" Harry said with a relieved smile. "Next order of business, new groups."**

**Hermione pulled out the original list. **

**Hermione + Luna**

**X Antonin Dolohov**

**X Thorfinn Rowle**

**Rosier Sr. + Evan Rosier**

**Harry + Neville**

**X Augustus Rookwood **

**X Mulciber**

**Avery Sr + Avery Jr.**

**Xeno + Sprout**

**X Walden Macnair**

**X Gibbon**

**Travers **

**Sirius + Emma**

**X Yaxley**

**X Nott **

**Jugson **

**Severus + Remus**

**X Fenrir Greyback**

**X Amycus Carrows + Alecto Carrows**

**Selwyn **

**Peter + Ann**

**X Peter Pettigrew**

**X Crabbe**

**Goyle**

"**Not bad." Harry said looking at the list. **

"Not bad." Draco whistled.

"**It just means we will have to wait a few weeks before attacking the big targets." Neville said with a shrug. **

"**Who do we have left?" Severus asked gently leaning forward.**

"**Rosier Sr., Evan Rosier, Avery Sr, Avery Jr., Travers, Jugson, Selwyn and Goyle." Hermione recited from the list**

"**Okay so five more houses." Sirius said with a sigh. **

"**We can get them done in two weeks." Harry said.**

"**We should change the days. The last two weeks we have hit on a friday." Peter stated looking at the list. **

"**How many weeks do you think you will need to learn?" Harry looked at Emma.**

"**Weeks?" Emma snorted. "It will take us years to learn how to shoot them properly."**

**Harry sighed dejectedly. **

"**What if we enhance them with magic?" Sprout asked. **

"**Would that work?" Harry asked looking at Luna.**

"**It never hurts to try!" Luna said with a smile before skipping off. **

"That would be quiet deadly." Dumbledore stated gravely. A few people rolled their eyes. Dumbledore and his hypocritical ways.

"**Um okay then." Harry said looking back at the room with a smile. "We were new grouping it."**

"**Right." Hermione said writing everyone down. "Severus, Remus, Sprout, Xeno, Neville, Luna, Harry and Me. Thats 8. So two groups of four." She looked up at the room. **

"Hey! Your missing me?" Sirius said dejectedly.

"**I think you and Luna should be in different groups." Remus spoke up. "It would be a great way to communicate instantly."**

"**Speaking of that. When are we receiving our marks?" Sprout requested with an eager smile. **

"**Tonight." Hermione smiled back.**

"**Wonderful!" Sprout said with a giggle. **

"**Okay so Luna and I are in different groups." Hermione wrote. **

"**I think we should split the couples up." Xeno spoke slowly, unsure if he should bring this up.**

"**Why?" Harry asked in confusion. **

"**There is too much of a risk of a repeat performance from last night." Xeno said motioning to Remus and Severus. **

**Harry sighed. "That is true. Everyone agree to that?"**

**A murmur of Yes went around the room. **

**Hermione looked at the list. "Alright so here are the new groups." She pushed the list to the center of the table. **

**GROUP 1 - First Line (Defense)**

**Hermione**

**Neville**

**Severus**

**Xeno**

**GROUP 2 - Second Line (Defense)**

**Luna**

**Harry**

**Remus**

**Sprout**

"**Wait." Sirius spoke up. "You are forgetting me."**

**Hermione smiled widely. "Oh Sirius, we couldn't forget you!"**

"**What do you mean?" Sirius asked in confusion. "I am not in the groups."**

"**You are, just not in those ones. You are in the 3rd group." Harry said with a small shrug.**

"**What?" Sirius asked in confusion.**

**Hermione pushed another paper to the middle of the table**

**GROUP 3 - Long Range Sniper**

**Sirius**

**Emma**

**Peter**

**Ann**

**Sirius looked up excitement in his eyes. "I get to be a sniper?" He asked eagerly.**

**Hermione and Harry nodded. **

"Awesome!" Sirius screamed clapping. He really looked like a girl. All he needed to do now was jump up and down and squeal.

"**Wooo hooo!" Sirius shouted standing up, grabbing Emma, and spinning her around the room.**

"**Sirius Put me down!" Emma cried between her laughter. **

**Sirius obliged, catching Emma's lips in a kiss before her feet touched the ground. Cheers went up around the room.**

"Awww." The girls cooed.

Dan looked at Sirius who was standing their mouth open.

"Better shut that pup." Dan stated with a sly grin. "You wouldn't want to catch something in there."

Sirius shut his mouth with a snap and turned back to the screen while Emma giggled behind her hand.

**Harry laughed at the display. He suddenly had a brilliant idea. With a quick flick of his wrist the radio started playing softly in the background. **

"**May I have this dance my lady?" Harry bowed to Hermione, hand outstretched. **

"**You my my lord." Hermione giggled placing her hand in his.**

**The two swirled into the empty space beside the table, they held each other tight as they danced around the room. **

**Xeno smiled the at couple as he watched neville exit the room, he assumed to find Luna, before he turned to the lady beside him. **

"**May I have this dance Pamona?" He asked gently bowing slightly to the witch. **

"**Oh Xeno." She gushed her face tinged red. "Of course." **

**They held each other close as they spun is erratic motions around the dance floor. **

"**Ann?" Peter asked with a smile holding out his hand.**

"**Couldn't ask me properly could you, you big git?" She giggled, but placed her hand in his. They rocked around in a small circle, pressed tightly together. Eyes closed just basking in their love. **

**Remus turned to Severus who was glaring at him. "No." Severus shot out before Remus could ask. **

"**Oh please baby?" Remus leaned forward and whispered breathlessly into Severus' ear, hand trailing up higher on Severus' leg.**

"**Fine." Severus growled standing up suddenly and pulling Remus hard causing the two to crash into each other. **

**It was nice to see so much love in the middle of this war. **

"See Love is the best form of defense." Dumbledore said with a smile.

A few people snorted, while other rolled their eyes.

~~~~~~~~~ End Chapter ~~~~~~~~

Another chapter! Yay! Kinda a gooey ending though! :P

Not edited. Don't you love that! Lol!


	16. Harry And Hermione 9

Hey everyone! I didn't expect to get this out this soon, but o well! I hope you like it!

Always

Isis

~~~~~~~~~~ New Chapter ~~~~~

**The next time the Thestrals went out was a Tuesday night, two more families died. The Rosier and Avery family died peacefully in their sleep, embracing death with less pain than their victims would ever dream of. Two nights later Travers and Jugson succumbed to a similar fate.**

**By this time the Dark Lord was out for blood. The Order of the Phoenix and Harry Potter were all but forgotten in his mind. His followers were diminishing, with only four people left in his inner circle, things were looking bad for Tom.**

"**Who are they!" Voldemort screamed at a meeting. All 5 people shrank back in fear. You see Tom did not brand many people, only those he found trustworthy. However, many people sympathized with him and would follow him into battle, but only if there were enough supporters there to begin with.**

"Wow." Lucius muttered. "That is is a lot of people dead."

"You are all idiots!" Voldemort hissed angrily.

**No one spoke, their heads bowed down hoping to not receive the anger of their lord. **

"**My Lord?" The fifth death eater spoke up quietly. "If I may."**

**Voldemort motioned for him to start. **

"**My brother has not received any information from Potter or his Mudblood the entire summer. What if this is them?" The red head bowed gracefully to his Lord. **

"His brother?" Charlie murmured looking intently at the bowed masked man.

"**Ha." Rabastan Lestrange laughed heartedly. "That brat can not be in charge of a group like that! He talks about love, not murder."**

"**Silence Rabastan." Voldemort hissed looking back at the red head. "Dumbledore has filled Potters head so full of this love nonsense, he can not be committing these murders."**

"**I would agree my Lord." The redhead said with a bow. "But Potter has been at odds with Dumbledore since the old man tried to have the mudblood killed."**

Dan shot Dumbledore a startled, angry glance. Emma glared at the older man who held his hands up in front of him shaking his head.

"**Why was I not told of this?" Voldemort hissed in a low, deadly voice. **

**The redhead looked at Rabastan. "I was told by Rabastan that the information should be carried to you by someone other than a blood traitor. He told me he was going to inform you himself." The redhead said warily. **

"**Avada Kadava." Voldemort screamed watching as Rabastens body fell to the ground lifeless. "Is there any other information that I have not been told?" He seethed. **

"**No My Lord." The redhead said eyes downcast.**

"**Very well. You are all dismissed while I contemplate this information." Voldemort said.**

**The four quickly exited the room, not wanting to be the next to die.**

"I am surprised he did not torture the red head for speaking out of turn." Severus turned to Lucius beside him. Lucius just shrugged and turned away from the angry glare Voldemort was giving the two.

***Potter Manor***

"**Morning report?" Harry stood after everyone had finished eating. **

**Emma looked up and smiled. "The enchantments on the weapons work smashingly. We can hit a snitch from 350 yards and are getting better. The guns are silent, light, and the bullets are enchanted to hit only the person/thing it was shot at, even if someone got in the way, the bullet moves around them and right into the heart of its victim. Oh and the bullets are poison!" Emma said in a happy voice.**

"Wow." Dan said eyebrows raising.

"Amazing." Dumbledore said in horrid astonishment.

"**Amazing!" Harry smiled before turning to Luna.**

"**As you know, we have been working on battle defense, I think we need more of that kind of training. The swords work well for conducting magic but are large. It would be nice to learn a few wandless shields. Just in case." Luna said standing as head for Group 2.**

"**Agreed. Or maybe we could just carry shields!" Harry said in excitement. "We could charge into battle like the nights of old. On the back of the Thestrals. Dragonhide armour and goblin forge shields barring our sign, swards sparkling as they sing through the air to take down the enemy." Harry's eyes got a faraway look as he described the scene playing in his head. **

"Um Harry. I think you may have lost it." Neville stated with a slight laugh.

"That would be wicked cool though." Harry laughed.

"**Um." Neville said, speechless. **

"**Harry." Hermione interrupted gently.**

"**Oh. um yes?" Harry said shaking himself out of his daydream. **

"**I don't think that is a very good idea." Hermione said gently. **

"**What why?" Harry cried in shock. **

"**I agree with Hermione." Severus sneered. "I am not riding a bloody invisible horse into a wizard battle. How would we dodge spells?"**

"I think that would be a lot of fun! And it would be a great air assault. Rain spells down from above. No one ever looks up!" Luna said with a bounce.

"**But the Thestral wouldn't be bloody. We would clean it!" Luna said in a sing song voice. **

"**See!" Harry shouted pointing at Luna. "Agreement."**

"**Great. We have a bloody teenager leading us into battle on the back of a flying, invisible, meat eating horse." Severus sighed banging his head on the table. "What have I gotten myself into?"**

"Far to much." Severus growled under his breath.

"**Harry. I am not riding a Thestral into battle! We are on the front lines and it is just not happening!" Hermione seethed. "I don't care if you and your group do but I will not have the added worry of an animal underneath me!"**

**Harry hung his head. "Fine." He muttered. **

"**Its okay Harry. We can still ride them! Aerial attacks!" Luna smiled warmly at the boy. **

"See! I told you! Aerial attacks!" Luna said with glee.

**Hermione rolled her eyes. "If that is the case, you should all practice before the final battle." **

"**Yes. I agree." Luna said with a quick shake of her head. "We will start after the meeting."**

"**Alright and Hermione how is your group doing?" Harry asked. **

"**Well. we are doing great. but we have some concerns." Hermione swallowed heavily and then looked up at Harry. "We were talking and have come to the conclusion that we need more people."**

**Harry frowned in confusion. "In your group or in General."**

"**In general." Hermione answered. "We are going to have a war on our hands, and not just against Voldyshorts. We have the Order to fight against as well. And some of those people will not want to fight us, and may actually join us."**

"It is VOLDEMORT!" VOLDEMORT you stupid mudblood!" The dark lord screamed.

"Oh go suck a duck." Hermione snorted turning back to the screen.

"**Like who?" Harry wondered.**

"**The twins for one." Hermione said gently. "And Severus informs me Moody, Shacklebolt, and a few others do not like the way Dumbledore runs things."**

"**More people means more votes Mione." Harry said.**

"**We could keep the voting to the 'inner circle'" Hermione answered. **

**Harry frowned. "What do you all think?"**

**The occupants of the room looked at each other searchingly before looking back at Harry.**

"**We have the room and it wouldn't hurt to have a few more hands." Sirius said with a shrug. **

"**I agree on keeping the voting within the inner circle, as you so put it. We need soldiers, not Generals." Severus said simply. **

**Everyone else nodded in agreement. **

"**Alright." Harry sighed rubbing his forehead. "We will bring some more people in. We are going to have to train them before we send them into battle though."**

"**Right, so we need to push back the time line." Hermione said pulling out her paper. **

"**How should we invite them?" Harry asked. **

**Luna got a mad sparkle in her eyes. "Well I think the Thestrals should make a visit to them."**

"**Okay?" Harry asked. **

"**Like in Harry's daydream." Luna said bouncing up and down in her seat. **

"That would be wicked!" Fred grinned.

"I would totally join if you came to us like that!" George agreed.

"I admit, I would to." Charlie grinned.

"**No." Severus snarled. "I am not riding a blo.. a horse!"**

"**I agree." Hermione glared. "We need to get outfits first anyway." **

"**We already got that covered dear." Emma said with a smile leaning into Sirius. "You see, Sirius and I went out, disguised of course don't you worry." Emma added seeing the look on her daughters face. "And were able to purchase everything we needed. Dragonhide pants, shoes, and wand holders. We got muggle tops to go under dragonhide vests, movement is better that way. And then we also got masks slash headgear, dragonhide and tungsten."**

"**What kind of dragon did it come from?" Remus asked curiously**

"**The Mors Atra." Sirius said with an evil glitter in his eyes. **

"Oh wow." Charlie said in shock.

"That is amazing." Sirius said mouth open.

"I thought they were all gone." Draco said in wonderment.

"What is the Mors Atra?" Emma said in bafflement.

"It is Latin for Black Death." Hermione said in wonderment. "They were called the death dragons because they brought death. They were like a basilisk, one look could kill. Their hide is completely impenetrable to everything, it is also flexible, soft, and can turn the wearer invisible."

"Wow." Dan and Emma said shock and awe in their voices.

**Severus looked impressed as did Remus. **

"**Is that good?" Harry asked. **

"**The best." Hermione answered with awe. **

"**Great. When is it going to be here?" Harry asked.**

"**Its already here." Sirius said and with a wave of his wand the outfits appeared in front of everyone. "They are all tailored to fit you."**

"**How did you get the measurements?" Hermione asked looking through her notes. "I haven't taken any yet."**

"**We took them ourselves." Emma said with a smile petting her daughters hand. "Go try them on."**

**Everyone vacated the kitchen, declaring to meet, full garb, in the study in ten minutes. **

***Order of the Phoenix Headquarters ***

"**We still do not know who these people are." Dumbledore said with annoyance lacing his words. "My sources tell me that they are all half-blooded and muggle borns who are upset with the way of the wizarding world. We do have some names, but I have never heard of them." Dumbledore brought a piece of paper up. **

"**Kraven Moorhed. Pat McGroin. Jack Offalot. Shea Verpussi, Amanda Mount and Ima Lou Zair." Dumbledore said watching as the order looked at him slack jawed. **

The hall burst out in laughter.

"Did I really just read all that?" Dumbledore said in shock. "Out loud." he shook his head sadly.

"That is awful." molly said in horror.

"**Is that a joke?" someone said at last. **

"**Repeat the last name?" Moody demanded. **

"**Ima Lou Zair." Dumbledore said squinting at the name. **

**Giggles went up around the room. **

"**I think he is related to Ivana hump." Fred said though laughter. **

"**No no Fred. He is related to Ivanna Treesom." George burst out laughing.**

"George! Fred!" Molly screamed in horror.

The twins just laughed and patted each other on the back.

"**So you two know Ima Lou Zair?" Dumbledore ask eagerness in his voice. **

**The order couldn't hold in the laughter.**

"**What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore said starting to get angry. "Tell me right now if you know Ima Lou Zair!" **

**Moody looked at Dumbledore humor all over his face. "Who gave you that list Albus?"**

"**My contact." Dumbledore snapped. **

"**Does this contact happen to be in the order of the Thestrals?" Moody asked. Everyone had stopped laughing now and were staring between Moody and Dumbledore.**

**His face paled. "How did you know" Dumbledore asked. **

"**You just told me." Moody said rolling his eyes. **

"**Oh. Well um." Dumbledore stuttered looking around. the jig was up. "Yes. My contact is in the Order of the Thestrals. He is not very high up there, so he says. The recruited him a few days ago, and all he could get me was this list."**

"**You have been played." Shacklebolt said. "Played hard." **

"Yes I have." Dumbledore said with a shake of his head. "That me is an idiot."

**Dumbledore frowned. "I don't understand. these are perfectly good names."**

"**I think you need to sound them out." Mr. Weasley said gently. **

"**Kraven Moorhed." Dumbledore said slowly then shrugged. A few people around the table giggled. Molly Weasley looked angry. **

"**Pat. McGroin." Dumbledore said slowly. "Sounds Irish." a few more people laughed this time.**

"**Jack Offalot." Dumbledore frowned. "That sounds familiar." the twins mouths dropped open then snapped with a shut when they thought about what could go in their. **

"**Shea Verpussi. I wonder if that is Italian." Dumbledore said looking around the room. Everyone's face was red, some with anger, some with embarrassment, and some with humor.**

"That is a good one." Dan said with a laugh.

Emma shook her head at her husband, a smile on her lips. 

"**Amanda Mount." Dumbledore swished his tongue around in his mouth like tasting a wine. "I wonder if she liked riding horses."**

"**I think she liked riding something other than horses." Tonks spoke up with a sly smile. **

"**Cough, Men, Cough." Fred cut in.**

"Nice my brother!" Charlie laughed giving Fred a high five.

"That was not nice. It was not nice at all." Bill said shaking his head.

"**Quiet." Molly shrieked.**

"**Alright. and the last one is. Ima Lou Zair." Dumbledore frowned. a few moments later his mouth dropped. "Oh my." he whispered. "Very clever."**

**Just then the doors to the order room burst open flying high above the heads of the order members and landing with a crash against the far wall. Those who did not watch the doors journey were standing with shock written on their faces looking at the mass of people who had just entered the room.**

"Why are we watching the doors fly instead of starting to fight." Minerva said in shock.

"**The Order of the Thestrals." Tonks murmured wand arm lowering. **

**It was quite a sight to see. The Thestral members wore black armor with bone masks that reached around to cover most of their head tightly. The black dragonhide pants clung to their skin showing off the muscles underneath. The dragonhide vest clung to them, showing off who was a male, and who was a female. Their arms were bare showing off the marks on their upper arms. On one arm was an arrow with a strange looking z, the other was a Thestral, rearing up for all to see. **

**Some of the people were on top of the flying animal they were named after, while some were stand beside the beasts. **

"We do look pretty awesome!" Neville said.

"I told you ridding on top of them is amazing!" Harry said pumping his fist in the air.

"Yes yes, we look awesome." Hermione said with a smile.

"**Wow." Fred said. **

"**They sure do" George**

"**Make and impressive" Fred**

"**Sight." The boys finished together.**

**Two people from the black stepped forward. you could just see the hair peeking out beneath the headgear. Brown curly, straight black. Their eyes were hooded, but looked almost black and the exact same color. **

"**Hello." A male voice cut through the silence.**

"**Who are you." Moody snarled wand never wavering.**

**The male put up his hands in the universal sign of peace. **

"**We are not here to harm." The male said. **

"**If we were." The female snorted. "You would already be dead."**

**No one said anything, it was likely true, most of the order members had watched the doors flying. **

"**What are you here for?" Tonks asked hesitantly. **

"**We are here to recruit." The male said simply. **

"**Recruit?" Dumbledore asked in astonishment. **

"**Yes." The female snapped. **

"**Who are you?" Moody asked again.**

"**Why I am Pat MacGroin." The male said with a slight chuckle. "And this is my Lady. Amanda Mount." **

Several mouths dropped open in shock. A few moments later the first sounds of laughter started. Soon the entire hall was filled with it.

**A few mouths dropped at this information. Fred and George exchanged looked, grins on their face. **

"**Why should we join you?" Tonks asked hesitantly. **

"**Why not?" The female spoke with a grin in her words. **

"Nice." Hermione laughed at her other self.

"**What is your purpose in this war?" Shacklebolt cut in.**

"**We are here to win the war against Voldemort." a few people cringed at his name. "He is nothing but a menace and the world would be a better place without him. We are not going to wait until he kills more people. We are attacking him, we are not victims." The males voice got louder, breath coming in heavier. **

"**After we win this war, we plan on waging war against the Ministry. It is time for a Revolution and we are going to be the forerunners." The Female spoke as the male caught his breath.**

"**Do we have to get branded like cattle?" Moody asked with a sneer. **

"**No." The male said. "The marks are only temporary, and can be removed in a few years. They are for communication and verification purposes only."**

"**What do you mean temporary?" Tonks asked curiously. **

"**Our research team has developed a way to remove the dark mark, and has created their own mark. The only drawback is that it will be fatal to remove the mark before the three year period is up."The male spoke. **

"**What can you offer us?" Tonks said, seriously thinking of joining this new order. **

"**We are here only to bring peace to the wizarding world and to not bring the muggle world down on us. We need to have a fair world, and better integration. We can offer you a chance to shape the new future of the wizarding world." The female spoke. **

"**We can also offer you the chance of a new family." The male spoke. "For that is what we are. Every one of us has a voice in this Order, we are family."**

"**There is no hurry to choice if you would like to join us. We leave our arms open to those who are pure of heart. Traitors in our midst will be terminated. but those who wish it, may leave at anytime. No harm will come to those who do not deserve it." The female spoke. **

"**I will join you." Tonks said with excitement. "I am getting sick of taking the orders of someone who will not listen to his people."**

"**I will join as well." Shacklebolt said. "The Phoenix is getting nowhere with their love everyone, second chance stand."**

"**Oy. Us as well." The twins spoke. **

"**NO!" Molly shrieked reaching for her sons. "I will not lose you to the dark side!"**

"**We are not dark ma'am." A calming voice spoke up. "If we were would would have cookies and all we have is pudding! So no we are not dark, just a tad grey." **

**The twins grinned, leaned over and kissed their mothers cheek. "We will be save mom, don't worry."**

**Molly watched them walk away, tears in her eyes. They were grown she could not stop them. **

"**I will join ya as to." Moody said gruffly, thumping his way over to them. "If what I have been told is true, you are better than this lot."**

**The first male nodded his head once at the old Auror before looking back at the room. **

"**If any of you wish to join us, we are found by owl. have a good day and good luck with your fight." The male nodded once, stepped back with the female, and with a pop the entire group disappeared, new members included. **

"Wow." Dumbledore said in shock. "So many people willing to kill."

"No Dumbledore, They are willing to end this fight on equal terms." Dan said simply.

~~~~~~~~ End chapter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So what do you guys think?

Always

Isis


End file.
